Always a Chance
by Lara Boger
Summary: Após um encontro com Trini, Kimberly, já caminhando para os degraus da fama, começa a refletir sobre sua vida após três anos de seu último dia como ranger e do fim de seu namoro com Tommy.
1. Encontro entre amigas

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de mighty morphing power rangers e de "perfect body" não me pertencem, esta fanfiction é totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

**Título:** Always a Chance.

**Autora:** Lara Boger.

**Categoria:** Drama/ Romance.

**Censura:** NC-14.

**Sinopse: **Após um encontro com Trini, Kimberly, já caminhando para os degraus da fama, começa a refletir sobre sua vida após três anos de seu último dia como ranger e do fim de seu namoro com Tommy.

**Aviso:** Esta é a minha primeira fanfic. Não pretendo mudar nada, mesmo que seja cheia de clichês e esteriótipos baratos. Por favor, levem isso em consideração antes de fazer uma review. Aceito críticas. Não pretendo excluir nenhuma a menos que seja ofensiva.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Era de noite quando Kimberly recebeu o telefonema. Sorriu, entusiasmada ao reconhecer a voz da sua melhor amiga Trini.

Começaram a conversar. Logo fez a previsão de que aquela seria uma noite longa. Obviamente não era a primeira vez que conversavam desde que ambas saíram de Alameda dos Anjos para vôos mais altos. Sempre que podiam eram cartas, telefonemas ( Não muito freqüentes assim ) e com o avanço da tecnologia, emails.

- Olha, Kim... eu não pretendo demorar. Só liguei pra avisar que...

Trini disse a ela que no dia seguinte pegaria uma avião e iria para a Flórida. Estava de férias e queria viajar para resolver um pouco sua vida. Muitas coisas estavam acontecendo e ela queria tempo para pensar.

- Pensei que iria para Alameda dos Anjos primeiro...

- Não, não... dessa vez tenho tempo. Uma semana pra resolver a vida primeiro, e na outra semana irei para lá.

Continuaram conversando, empolgadas. Não iria durar muito já que estariam juntas daqui a algumas horas. Combinaram que se encontrariam no aeroporto. Por sorte, Kimberly teria tempo já que também estaria em período de descanso. Teriam todo o tempo do mundo para conversarem.

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, Kimberly estava esperando no portão de desembarque.

Ficou pensando no tempo que se passou e nas coisas que aconteceram. Tantas coisas... em tão pouco tempo... era difícil pensar que a vida dava tantas voltas.

Não via a hora de rever a amiga. Ela parecia ter muitas histórias para contar depois de tantas viagens. Precisava de novidades. Os treinamentos tomavam-lhe todas as horas, até mesmo as que deveria ser para lazer. Só convivia mesmo com as garotas com quem treinava.

Logo apareceu Trini empurrando o carrinho com as malas. Não eram tantas quanto imaginou anteriormente, mas não ficou concentrada nisso.

Abraçaram-se forte, riram alto. Chamaram a atenção de alguns que passavam por ali, mas não por mais que alguns segundos. Afinal, certamente não eram as únicas.

- Menina! Mas como você está diferente!

- Eu? Ora... mas foi você quem mudou...

- E então? Fez boa viagem?

- Sim, ótima...

Saíram do aeroporto e pegaram um táxi para irem ao hotel. Estavam eufóricas. Decidiram deixar todos os assuntos para serem discutidos lá. Um aeroporto e um táxi certamente não eram os lugares mais indicados para prováveis confidências.

Chegaram a recepções rindo, mas bem comportadas. Quando finalmente estavam no quarto, com a porta fechada e a bagagem já deixada pelos carregadores, deixaram os bons modos de lado, comportando-se como as meninas que eram da última vez em que se viram, há quase três anos atrás.

- Mas nem acredito em como você mudou, Trini! E aí? Como andam as coisas?

Trini tinha saído de Alameda dos Anjos antes, junto com Jason e Zack, para uma Conferência de Paz. Os rapazes ficaram lá por algum tempo, mas não demoraram a voltar pra casa e decidirem por um caminho. Ela tinha resolvido ficar, por enquanto.

Agora, tempos depois, sua aparência não refletia tanto as mudanças. Se não fossem os cabelos, ainda compridos, mas levemente repicados, diriam que ainda era a mesma menina. Mas muita coisa tinha mudado. Tinha visto lugares, conhecido pessoas, passado por experiências... acabou amadurecendo, tornando-se uma mulher menos desinibida que no começo de sua adolescência. Agora, aproveitava o fim dela com a mesma essência, mas com mais intensidade.

- Ah... só ajeitei o cabelo... nem foi tudo isso que está dizendo. – pausa – Está tudo bem. Finalmente consegui esses dias pra mim.

- Pensei que gostasse dessas viagens, de tudo isso...

- E eu gosto. Amo! Mas no meio de tantas coisas tem hora que perco o chão... e esqueço de mim, de ter vida pessoal. Gostaria de ter uma rotina mais normal.

- Nossa... não imaginava... e o que pretende fazer?

- Hummm... queria estudar... já estou quase terminando o colégio... queria ir para a Universidade... só não sei o que quero fazer, pelo menos por enquanto. – risos – Mas me fala de você! Como andam as coisas?

Para Kimberly as mudanças tinham sido realmente bruscas, profundas e perceptíveis a qualquer um que a conhecesse antes de deixa a cidade: havia emagrecido, tinha algumas olheiras e ar de cansaço. Conseqüências de um treinamento pesado em regime de concentração e com pouquíssimos momentos de lazer. Mas não parecia nem um pouco infeliz. Pelo menos aparentemente.

- Andam cansativas. – uma pausa breve – Hora de estudar, hora de treinar, hora de comer e hora de dormir. Essa é a minha rotina. Passo a maior parte do tempo nesse regime.

- Nossa... mas você adorava sair, ir pro shopping, festas...

- Ainda gosto, mas é que quando surge uma oportunidade já estou tão cansada... acabo dormindo! – pausa – Olha só pra mim! Estou um caco!

Era verdade. Trini, que era amiga de infância, estranhou bastante. Kimberly, sempre sempre tão vaidosa tinha deixado a aparência de lado para se dedicar completamente ao esporte. As mãos ressecadas e calejadas, os cabelos quebrados e sem vida...

- Nada que não possa ser resolvido... – ponderou – Se dormir mais e cuidar desse cabelo...

- Bom... não estou mais ligada nessas coisas. Falta tempo pra isso... além do mais não tenho mais pra quem me arrumar...

Foi uma surpresa.

- Mas você não estava namorando...?

- Terminei com o Tommy.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo... mas você não disse que tinha conhecido outra pessoa?

- Eu escrevi isso, mas não tenho ninguém.

A expressão de ambas se alterou. Iria começar uma conversa que Kimberly adiara por anos e que agora a sufocava. Precisava colocar isso pra fora, com alguém que a entendesse.


	2. Ódio e Revelação

Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

-Mas... como...? Por que fez isso? Não gostava mais dele?

-Eu gosto dele, Trini... eu sempre gostei e acho que sempre vou gostar. - pausa, parecendo constrangida – Mas acho que isso é complicado demais para tentar explicar ou entender...

-Realmente é complicado. Não entendi nada... se gosta dele, por que fez isso?

- Por mim... por nós dois – ficou rouca subitamente – Um namoro nessas condições seria muito desgastante pra nós dois... tomaria o tempo que preciso pra me concentrar no treino...

- O que está me dizendo? Não pode ser o que estou pensando... achou que o namoro estivesse te atrapalhando?

Houve uma pausa constrangedora. Trini se preparou para o que estava por vir. Logo percebeu que Kim estava prestes a lhe contar coisas muito importantes. Preparou-se para ouvir.

- Você sabe que a ginástica não é só um esporte pra mim... é o meu sonho... que eu sempre quis ser uma atleta de elite... que disputasse os maiores torneios e pudesse ganhar aqueles prêmios e ouvir a torcida me aplaudindo... e saber que aquilo era pra mim. - estava ansiosa – Agora eu posso... tenho uma chance. Eu ouvi o Schimidtt dizer a um dos auxiliares que sou uma das promessas dele. Tem noção do que isso significa, Trini? Eu não posso desperdiçar essa oportunidade...

- Kimberly?! Como um namoro a distância poderia te atrapalhar?!

- Eu ficava o dia todo pensando nele... me desconcentrava imaginando aquele monte de garotas dando em cima como urubus... ele sempre fez sucesso com elas, você sabe... e uma dessas garotas tão perto até mesmo de mim... não sei se te contei, mas...

- Eu fiquei sabendo. Já me escreveu falando dela.

Trini, na verdade, apesar da distância sempre ficou sabendo das coisas que aconteciam em Alameda dos Anjos. Sempre havia alguém para lhe contar as novidades. Fazia questão de manter o contato com todos eles. Ficou sabendo a respeito de Kat por Kimberly, mas os detalhes vieram com Billy: o único sem ser Tommy que ainda estava na cidade.

- Como eu poderia me concentrar? E também não queria que Tommy deixasse de levar a vida dele por minha causa. Eu não pararia por ele. É injusto pedir que fizesse isso.

- Kim... pare: foi o treinador quem mandou terminar o namoro?

- Não. Ele nunca me falou nada.

- Nem sugeriu?

Não, nunca. - pausa – Fui eu quem pensei e cheguei a esta conclusão sozinha. Eu precisava fazer isso. Fiz o que tinha de ser feito para ter uma chance de realizar o meu sonho.

Trini estava surpresa e indignada. Não reconheceu a sua amiga. A Kimberly que conhecia tinha se perdido em alguma parte do caminho. No lugar dela tinha ficado uma garota sem cuidados e sem vaidade, obcecada por algo que achava ser o seu sonho.

Era estranho perceber como as coisas haviam se invertido: há anos atrás era a ela que recorreria para desabafar. Não dava para acreditar naquela cena. Não achava que estaria viva para ver isso. Por um segundo, sentiu raiva, contra a qual lutou para não deixar transparecer. Mas, num instante o sentimento se extinguiu e se transformou em algo que lhe pareceu muito pior: pena. Sentimento que condenava.

- Kim... não acha que esse sonho está exigindo um preço alto demais?

A pergunta por si só era costrangedora. A pausa que se seguiu foi maior ainda.

-Do que está falando?

Uma nova mudança. Elas sempre se distinguiram pelo trato com os rapazes. Ambas eram da geração "Girl Power", mas Kimberly sempre mostrou-se mais romântica, com inclinações a acreditar mais no amor. Trini parecia ter atitudes mais rígidas a respeito. Na verdade, ela era tão ativista e com a personalidade tão forte que acabava sendo mal interpretada. Também era romântica, mas não gostava de declaração melosas. Considerava-se uma neo-romântica em função disso.

Mas agora tudo tinha mudado: Kimberly nem tinha cogitado outra solução. Não via nem o quanto essa atitude poderia ter sido errada.

- Você realmente pensou em Tommy quando tomou essa decisão?

- Mas é claro que... eu pensei e...

- Não, não pensou. Eu te conheço, sei que não pesnou.

- Pensei! Pensei, sim!

- Olha pra você! Está arrependida! Está triste!

- O que está querendo dizer, Trini? - o tom mudou, agora era ironia - Que eu não sofri? Que fui a culpada?

- Não – ela fez que não percebeu – Sei que deve ter sofrido e ainda está sofrendo. Estou dizendo que a sua atitude foi egoísta. Se tivesse pensado nele teria falado cara-a-cara, ou então, mesmo escrevendo a carta teria contado a verdade.

- Eu não queria que ele viesse atrás de mim, me contestando...

- Mas acabou magoando ainda mais. Ele deve achar que foi traído... principalmente pelo modo que ele soube.

- E o que quer que eu faça?

O clima estava ficando pesado. Kimberly, ansiosa, estava andando pelo quarto e gesticulando muito. Trini já conhecia bem: os olhos dela estavam mudando, adquirindo nuances estranhas. Era ansiedade.

- Nada. Apenas que reflita. - respondeu, tentando não se deixar contagiar pelo nervosismo.

- Já refleti. Passei esse tempo todo refletindo.

- E chegou a alguma conclusão? O que a sua consciência diz?

Kimberly começou a se alterar ainda mais. Não tinha argumentos para derrubar o que Trini lhe dizia. Ela havia chegado ao ponto e dado o tiro certeiro.

Trini viu nervosismo nos olhos dela.

Quem pensa que é pra me dizer essas coisas? - a ironia continuou – Quem pensa que é pra me julgar?

Trini percebeu que tinha chego no limite. Daí para frente seria difícil conversar. Odiava chegar a aquele ponto com alguém mas naquele caso parecia ser necessário. Kimberly precisava de um choque. Não estava na realidade.

- Olhe-se no espelho... nunca teve um namorado... nunca chegou em um garoto, ou teve coragem pra isso... não pode me julgar. Não sabe o que é o amor... nem nada que chegue perto disso... - pausa, mais nervosa ainda – O que sabe sobre relacionamentos? - aguardou uma resposta mas ela permaneceu quieta. - Você se acha muito esperta... uma sabichona. - pausa – Quer saber de uma novidade? Não me importa o que você diz, ou o que vai me dizer, ouviu? NÂO IMPORTA!

Trini respirou fundo para não revidar a agressão. Sabia que Kimberly era impulsiva e instintivamente estava tentando inverter o jogo. Procurava manter-se calma. Se ficasse nervosa pioraria a situação. Sabia que ela faria de tudo para irritá-la, tocar no que considerava seus pontos fracos.

_"Essa não é Kimberly..._" pensava. "_Controle-se, não é ela"._

Aquele era um desabafo. Algo que estava prestes a explodir. Não sentia-se no direito de impedir que acontecesse. Procurou então não piorar a situação.

Acho que não chegou a conclusão nenhuma. Não me parece em paz.

Kimberly aproximou-se rápido e ameaçadora. Levantou a mão com a palma bem aberta. Era como se algo a estivesse dominando, o corpo reagindo a uma agressão que nunca existiu. Parecia possuída.

Trini, com seus reflexos de lutadora, segurou-lhe o pulso impedindo o tapa. Não mudou a expressão do rosto. Segurava com força, e quando olhou para seus olhos acabou vendo ódio. O mais perigoso dos sentimentos.


	3. Despedida e Reflexão

Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Observou-a: estava ofegante e muito ansiosa. Esforçava-se para manter-se serena no meio de tudo aquilo. Não podia perder o controle. Ficou em silêncio por poucos instantes até percebê-la mais calma, mais disposta a ouvir.

- Olha aqui... pensa bem no que vai fazer porque tem muito mais a perder. - pausa – Eu não estou te julgando. Eu não sou sabichona. E se realmente o que eu possa te falar não faz nenhuma diferença, não teria tocado nesse assunto ou falado do que fez.

Continuava segurando-a. Não pretendia soltar enquanto não visse uma mudança no seu estado. Daquele jeito, ela seria capaz de fazer uma besteira.

Continuou falando.

-Não venha falar de coisas que não sabe, Kimberly... muita coisa mudou. Posso não ter vivido aqueles grandes dilemas amorosos, ou a que lia nos romances ou naqueles filmes água com açúcar que adorava assistir quando estava em Alameda. Você deve ter pensado por muito tempo que sou assexuada, mas eu não sou. Eu tive histórias, relacionamentos... - pausa - Não venha se fazer de vítima porque eu não caio. Não estou aqui para aturar chiliques de uma menininha mimada!

Soltou-a e se afastou um pouco. Viu-a recuar a cair sentada na cama. O ódio que tinha visto anteriormente havia desaparecido dos olhos. Havia agora, na sua frente uma menina perdida. De certa forma, sabia como era isso.

- O que eu faço, Trini? Por favor... me diz o que eu posso fazer...? Eu estou tão confusa...

E começou a chorar.

Trini odiava ver pessoas chorando na sua frente mas aquele não era um caso para intervir tão rápido. Do mesmo modo que lutou para não reagir a todas as coisas que ouviu, deveria lutar para não abraçá-la e tentar fazer com que se acalmasse. Lágrimas eram um dos métodos mais eficientes para desabafar. Sabia muito bem disso, fizera o mesmo muitas vezes quando sentia-se sozinha: trancava-se no quarto e chorava sozinha, abraçada com o travesseiro. Depois apresentava-se como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Refletiu sobre a condição de Kimberly através de uma rápida leitura. No fundo já tinha sentido a mesma coisa no início das viagens. A diferença entre elas era talvez uma questão de maturidade: não deveria exigir de Kimberly o mesmo comportamento que exigia de si mesma.

Ao observá-la novamente, viu a amiga. A menina perdida que vira pouco tempo antes. Compreendia tudo aquilo: ela estava longe de casa, longe da família, dos amigos e do garoto que amava, vivendo numa dura rotina, num mundo hostil e cheio de regras. O sentimento de pena voltou, e novamente fez o esforço para reprimí-lo. Era o mais perigoso que poderia sentir fora o ódio ou a inveja. Era a oportunidade de sentir-se superior, coisa que muitas pessoas invejosas esperavam pacientemente. Ensinamento de seus pais que passou por várias gerações antes deles. Não podia decepcionar seus antepassados, e trair essa postura, era como trair a si mesma, o que aprendeu por toda sua vida.

De seu lado, Kimberly parecia ter voltado a realidade. E ao cair em si sentiu enjôo. Percebeu o que quase havia feito. Em meio a todo aquele turbilhão sentiu nojo de si mesma. O choro aumentou: tornou-se compulsivo.

Trini abraçou-a. Já era hora de se aproximar e ver o que realmente podia fazer. Tirar a amiga daquele estado seria algo muito complicado.

Para Kimberly, o mundo foi se apagando lentamente.

**Josh: **E então? O que está fazendo aí? Se divertindo muito? : )

**Trini:** Quem dera! Tive uma noite péssima. :

**Josh: **O que houve?

**Trini:** Problemas.

**Josh:**Nunca vi alguém que tira férias para resolver problemas. XD

**Trini:**Ninguém me considera normal mesmo.

**Josh: **Mas você está bem?

**Trini:**Estou, apesar de tudo. Acho que as coisas vão melhorar hoje.

**Josh: **Posso saber por que??

**Trini:**Enxerido! Pretendo apenas me distrair.

**Josh:** Onde está? Na sua cidade?

**Trini:**Não. Estou na Flórida. Preciso de um tempo pra mim.

**Josh: **Espero que esse tempo sirva pra alguma coisa.

**Trini: **Pretendo fazer com que sirva. E você? Como está?

**Josh: **Bem. Tudo na mesma. Por aqui as coisas nunca mudam, sabe disso.

**Trini:**Sei mesmo. Mas você vai sobreviver, tenho certeza disso.

**Josh: **Quando volta?

**Trini: **Vou ficar duas semanas de folga. Eu volto, não se preocupe.

**Josh:**Que pena! Tem certeza de que não quer ficar mais um pouco? Se quiser não precisa mais voltar.

**Trini:**Chaaaato...

De manhã, no hotel.

Kimberly abriu os olhos lentamente, como se estivesse despertando de um longo sono, voltando de uma dimensão alheia aos olhos dos outros, longe demais e que exigia uma viagem cansativa. Tinha tido um sonho muito estranho e desagradável: sonhou que havia brigado com sua melhor amiga. Queria acordar logo, entrar debaixo de uma ducha gelada antes que o treinador reclamasse que estava atrasada...

Assustou-se porque não reconheceu o colchão. Ao abrir os olhos, foi ainda pior por não reconhecer o lugar logo de primeira. Olhou para o lado e viu Trini, sentada mais adiante em frente a um laptop aparentemente absorta. _"Não foi sonho" _constatou, triste, e com a sensação de enjôo que voltara.

Não se mexeu. Tentou lembrar-se do desfecho da briga. Lembrou apenas de uma voz suave lhe dizendo palavras como: calma, tudo vai se resolver, tem solução. Palavras banais que todo mundo dizia quando via alguém nervoso, mas que tinham ajudado a acalmar-se. Tinha sido diferente de ouvir isso de qualquer um. Tinham sido ditas por alguém que confiava muito.

- Trini?

- Bom dia. - pausa – Como se sente?

- Estranha... o que houve? Eu dormi aqui?

- Dormiu. Não estava muito bem. Não seria bom te deixar andando sozinha por aí. - voltando ao que estava fazendo – Lembra de alguma coisa?

- Lembro, infelizmente.

- Infelizmente? Por que? - parou para olhá-la novamente.

- Porque eu fiz um monte de besteiras. Pelo menos é disso que eu me lembro. Falei um monte de coisas que não devia, e que me revira o estômago só de lembrar... - não conseguia olhá-la diretamente de tão envergonhada. - Eu... levantei a mão pra você, Trini... minha melhor amiga... que segura as minhas barras... - gaguejou um pouco, fez esforço para continuar – Me perdoa... por favor, eu não queria... eu nunca...

- Esquece, Kim- levantou e sentou-se ao seu lado - Não se preocupe com isso. Não era você.

- Eu te machuquei? Eu fiz alguma coisa que possa ter te...

- Não. Não me fez nada.

- Olha, não sei como consegue aturar esse tipo de coisa. Deveria ter me dado um bom tapa pra ver se me controlava...

- Isso não é remédio... se adiantasse muito dos problemas do mundo teriam sido resolvidos.

- Eu queria ter a sua calma. Talvez a minha vida fosse muito mais fácil.

- Não queira ser outra pessoa. Sinceramente, nem sei como consigo... ela me ajuda na maior parte do tempo, mas tem momentos em que gostaria de ser mais impulsiva. - gesticulou um pouco, algo que não costumava fazer com frequência, como se quisesse dar algo a mais na sua frase.

- Impulsividade te faria bem, Trini, mas acabaria com a sua personalidade. Pra você é algo que funcionaria apenas de vez em quando, naqueles momentos em que dá uma louca e , PUFT! - estalou os dedos – Acontece.

- Digo o mesmo no seu caso. Se fosse calma, não seria mais Kimberly.

Momento de silêncio. As duas sorriram uma para a outra, num gesto de cumplicidade.

- Olha, quanto a aquele assunto, eu...

- Ei... espera um pouco. Se não quiser falar nisso, não fale. Pensa um pouco. Sei que é algo que provoca muito desconforto mesmo depois de tanto tempo... Talvez seja melhor se distrair um pouco.

- É, acho que estou precisando. Quando não estou estudando ou treinando, é isso que vem na minha cabeça.

- Então vamos dar um jeito nos nossos problemas.

- Um jeito? Que jeito?

- Olha, eu não sei você, mas eu não viajei esse tempo todo pra ficar trancada num quarto de hotel.

- Hunnmm... não estou te reconhecendo, Trini. Anda muito saidinha pro meu gosto... - rindo – E o que pretende?

- Sei lá. Mal conheço a cidade. O que me sugere?

- Conheço menos a cidade do que você. Mal saio dos alojamentos e do ginásio. Quando muito vou pro colégio.

- Meu Deus... vamos sair daqui logo. Temos que fugir desse marasmo!

- Certo... certo... eu aceito a sua proposta. - pausa - Eu só preciso dar um jeito em mim. Estou um caco!

- Enquanto faz isso, eu vou terminar de fazer uma coisa. Tudo bem?

- Como quiser.

Kimberly levantou e foi para o banheiro. Trini voltou para frente do laptop.

**Josh: **O que houve? Me deixou aqui teclando para o nada!!

**Trini:**Estava tentando resolver aquele meu problema que deixou minha noite péssima.

**Josh:**Tem alguém com você?

**Trini:**Tem.

**Josh:**Homem? Eu sabia que essa história de problema era uma jogada...

**Trini:**Estou com a minha melhor amiga. Ela anda com uns problemas que acabaram se tornando meus também.

**Josh:**Precisa deixar de ser tão maternal. Já não basta seus próprios problemas?

**Trini:**As férias são minhas e eu faço o que quiser.

**Josh:**Tudo bem... tudo bem. Foi só uma piada, não precisa ficar brava.

**Trini:**Não estou brava com você. Eu entendi a piada. Mas agora eu preciso ir.

**Josh:**Pra onde?

**Trini:**Aproveitar as minhas duas semanas!

**Josh:**Certo. Aproveite esse tempo. Qualquer coisa me mande notícias. Sabe como me encontrar.

**Trini:**Sei sim. Não precisa me preocupar. Te mando um email quando voltar, pode ser?

**Josh:**Pode... vou ficar esperando... volte cedo para o hotel. A noite esconde muitos perigos para uma mocinha ficar andando por aí. E não beba!

**Trini:**Tá bom, papai ( ehehe ). Não vou me esquecer disso.

Trini deu risada, teclou mais um pouco e logo depois fechou o laptop. Aquilo tinha servido para dar um "colorido" a mais na sua conturbada primeira manhã de férias. Serviu para começar bem seu dia, que torcia para ser bem melhor que o anterior. Serviu também para esquecer por um momento do tormento que passara com Kimberly.

Levantou e foi para frente do espelho e começou a pentear o cabelo.

Não demorou muito para que ela saísse do banheiro. Parecia bem melhor do que vira horas antes.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode.

- Estava conversando com alguém? - foi explicar a razão da pergunta antes que pudesse ser mal interpretada - É que você estava rindo tanto na frente do laptop...

- Estava sim. - respondeu, descontraída, sem parar com a escova - Respondi um email que um amigo me mandou... ele estava no messenger e acabamos batendo um papo.

- E precisava dar tantas risadas?

- Se soubesse... você iria gostar se o conhecesse. É um verdadeiro palhaço. Muito doido! Me divirto muito quando estou com ele. - pausa - Vem cá, vou te mostrar uma foto.

Kimberly se aproximou e viu a foto que Trini escolhera: nela os dois estavam juntos e sorridentes em frente a Torre de Pisa.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Joshua, mas ele prefere ser chamado de Josh

- Josh... hummm... ele é muito bonito... - pausa - Amigo mesmo?

De fato, Josh era bonito: moreno, cabelos negros e olhos castanhos com traços delicados. Do tipo de despertava a atenção de qualquer garota.

Trini deu uma risadinha misteriosa, que não queria dizer nem sim nem não. Mais uma coisa que conservara. Mas não era apenas pela pergunta: aquele tipo de conversa significava uma abertura. Algo importantíssimo depois do que presenciara tempos antes.

Kimberly ficou aliviada: Trini aparentemente não tinha ressentimentos. Parecia realmente ter perdoado.

- Sim. Amigo mesmo, pelo menos por enquanto.

- Então admite uma provável aproximação a mais?

- Pode ser que seja só amizade.

- Amizade colorida?

- Talvez. Passamos boa parte do tempo juntos. Conversamos muito, nos entendemos superbem... mas nada que não possa ser chamado de amizade.

- Normalmente as coisas começam assim.

- É diferente... de certa forma é mais ou menos o que eu tinha com o Billy.

- O Billy tinha uma quedinha por você...

- Mas eu não era a garota certa pra ele. - pausa - Continuando: era a relação que eu tinha com o Billy, mas como se eu estivesse conversando com o Jason... será que entende o que eu quero dizer?

- É meio confuso de início... mas eu sempre achei que rolava uma química entre vocês dois... - pausa - E ele sempre foi meio protetor... meio paizão quando se tratava de você.

- É... eu lembro... o Josh tem muito dele. Pateta... protetor... mas como disse, esse tipo de amizade pode ser confundido com amor. Não quero confundir as coisas. - pausa - O Jason me considerava a irmãzinha caçula. Ele mesmo me falou no dia em que resolveu deixar a Conferência e voltar para Alameda. Mas Josh é um verdadeiro mistério. - outra pausa, mudando o tom para outro mais entusiasmado - Mas vamos parar com essa lenga-lenga... nós vamos sair ou não?

- Bom... eu não tenho outra roupa. Portanto estou pronta. Mas acho que não vai poder sair desse jeito.

- Ops! Isso é o de menos! Espera aí!

Kimberly, enquanto esperava a amiga, continuou olhando o retrato que ainda estava na tela do laptop. Deu um sorrisinho ao perceber que Trini balançara quando perguntou se era apenas amizade. Certamente não. No caso deles provavelmente havia muitos outros caminhos. Pensou no que ela dissera: a mesma proximidade que tinha com Billy, mas como se estivesse conversando com Jason. Aquilo não poderia dar em outra coisa: ambos, em algum momento confessaram sentir algo mais por ela, mesmo que durasse tempo suficiente para perceber que era apenas atração.

Trini não demorou a voltar. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans e uma blusa vermelha de manga comprida. Isso causou estranheza em Kimberly.

- O que foi? Por que está me olhando com essa cara?

- Não, desculpa mas é que... é estranho te ver sem usar nada em amarelo...

-Também é estranho te ver sem usar rosa. - pausa – De qualquer maneira, rosa é uma cor que fica bem em você. Eu fico pálida demais, infelizmente... e o pior que eu adoro amarelo...

- Mas em compensação você fica ótima de vermelho. - pausa – Poderosa!

Risadas.

- Agora vamos! Temos um dia inteiro pela frente!

Saíram.

Durante horas, Trini fez o possível para distrair Kimberly dos acontecimentos anteriores. Ela estava visivelmente desconfortável. Além do mais, queria se divertir. Eram suas férias, eram suas duas semanas.

Foram ao cinema, ao parque, ao shopping ( para não perder o costume ) e a mais outros lugares. Acabaram devassando uma boa parte da cidade. E se divertiram muito, voltando realmente a ser as meninas que eram em Alameda dos Anjos.

Esses momentos duraram cerca de três dias. Era para ser uma semana, mas a noite Kimberly recebeu um telefonema de Baby, avisando que Gunthar Schimmdtt estava convocando as meninas para voltarem ao treinamento.

- Puxa... tudo bem, Baby... eu vou... vou sim. Certo, tchau.

Desligou o celular.

- O que foi, Kim?

- Preciso voltar para o alojamento. O treinador mandou chamar as meninas de volta.

- Então você vai?

- Vou.

- Hoje?

- Hoje.

Pausa. Era constrangedor quebrar sua palavra.

- Pena que tenha durado tão pouco. Isso me fez muito bem.

- Poderia durar mais. Disse que era uma semana, e uma semana certamente não dura três dias.

- Não posso, Trini. Vai ter uma competição muito importante e eu vou participar. - o tom demonstrava entusiasmo – Se eu me sair bem, minhas chances aumentam!

- Kim... fica calma, você vai se sair bem. Não adianta ficar se desgastando dessa forma antes da hora.

- Não é mais como antes. Antes era mais fácil... era muito diferente.

- Antes você reclamava que não tinha tempo pra cuidar de si mesma.

- Eu era muito jovem... não tinha noção, não me preocupava com nada. Não tinha tantas responsabilidades.

- Antes você era uma ranger! Nós salvávamos o mundo praticamente todos os dias! - Trini argumentou – Tínhamos responsabilidades! Muitas! Lembra?

- Deixei de ser ranger por causa dessa oportunidade. Não pretendo fazer com que isso tenha sido a tôa. Essa vida é mais difícil do que eu imaginei, mas não pretendo desistir. Não terei outra chance como essa.

Trini percebeu muita ansiedade nos olhos dela. Isso não era bom. Kimberly estava buscando todos os argumentos possíveis para se justificar. Então resolveu encerrar a conversa antes que aquele outro assunto viesse a tona novamente.

-Tá certo, Kim. Vamos parar por aqui, essa história não vai nos levar a nada.

-Por favor. Não leva a mal, mas é que... eu...

-Eu sei. Não esquenta a cabeça. Faça apenas o que tem de fazer.

Meio sem graça pegou a sua bolsa e se despediu dela, procurando um tom para não tornar aquela situação mais complicada.

- Desculpe, Trini... aquelas coisas...

- Já disse para esquecer disso.

- Tchau.

- Tchau. Até um dia.

- Ah... diz pro Josh que gostei de conhecê-lo.

- Certo. Vou dizer isso a ele. - pausa – Mostrei fotos antigas nossas, com a turma. Agora posso dizer que já se conhecem.

- Então... tchau.

- Até um dia.

Aquela despedida deixou Kimberly com o coração partido. Não era maneira de se despedir de uma amiga. Justamente a sua melhor amiga, que não via há anos, que tirara um pedaço de suas férias para vê-la.

Desceu pelo elevador. Pegou o primeiro táxi que apareceu.

Trini ficou observando pela janela. Viu quando ela pegou o táxi e partiu.

_"Pobre Kim... está completamente perdida..."_

Fechou as cortinas.


	4. Revelações Escritas

Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Quinze minutos depois – Alojamentos.

Kimberly chegou com uma expressão estranha. Pareceu estranha, desanimada.

Baby viu quando ela apareceu. Também estranhou quando a viu com essa expressão. Certo, era natural vê-las cansadas, mas aquilo parecia ainda pior.

- Boa noite. - cumprimentou num tom sem entusiasmo.

- Boa noite. - pausa, o tempo de perceber a mudança – O que foi, querida? Que cara é essa?

- Ahnn... eu não estou nos meus melhores dias... ando meio cansada.

- Imagino. Era pra ser uma semana e durou só três dias.

- Foi, e também são outras coisas. Veio um monte de problemas que achei que já tinha resolvido...

Kimberly ia começar a falar quanto Schimmdtt interrompeu-as.

- Chegou tarde, Kimberly.

- Desculpe. Eu estava longe daqui e tinhas coisas a resolver.

- Humm... certo, vá para seu quarto. Amanhã vamos começar cedo.

- Tá. - acatou a ordem como se fosse uma criança obediente – Boa noite.

Gunthar ficou ali até que Kimberly saísse.

- Ah, essas meninas...

- Coitada... - Baby deixou escapar – Ela parece muito cansada

- Assim que for possível ela terá mais tempo. Por enquanto é muito importante que mantenha este ritmo. - pausa, meio sisudo, como o habitual mas ao mesmo tempo paternal. - Boa noite, Baby.

- Boa noite, senhor.

Kimberly passou pelo corredor na ponta dos pés. Entrou no quarto que dividia com mais três meninas, mas que estava vazio. Suas colegas de quarto não foram chamadas. Elas teriam horário mais flexivel, pra não dizer férias. Isso porque o treinamento de quem iria competir seria rigoroso e diferenciado. Estariam ali apenas oito meninas, e eram treinadas naquele ginásio pelo menos vinte.

A porta estava aberta quando Schimmdtt passou.

- Senhor? Quem vai ficar nesse quarto?

- Vai dividir com Leslie Reynolds. Mas ela parece que não vai chegar hoje... está viajando. Tenta dormir cedo porque vamos treinar duro. Estamos numa fase muito importante. Descanse.

- Certo.

Ele seguiu pelo corredor e Kimberly fechou a porta.

Começou a tirar as roupas da mala e colocá-las no lugar de sempre. Depois sentou-se na cama sentindo-se cansada mesmo sem ter feito esforço.

O quarto já estava escuro. Perfeito para quem tinha dificuldades pra dormir, do jeito que gostava, mas sabia que não iria conseguir. Não daquela vez: as conversas com Trini tinham despertado sentimentos que julgara ter ficado em segundo plano e agora causavam-lhe ansiedade.

_"Tommy... me perdoe... era a minha chance..."_ pensava, tentando acalmar sua consciência, que agora exigia uma outra atitude. Durante todo aquele tempo, mesmo amando-o, acreditava piamente na sua atitude. Tinha certeza de que escolhera o caminho correto. Tudo tinha mudado.

Agora, sozinha, com privacidade suficiente para não ser interrompida, começou a chorar. Chorou o que deveria ter chorado há anos, e sem o ombro consolador de Trini para acalmá-la ou aconselhar. Por Tommy, pelo seu passado de ranger, pela rigidez que agora dominava sua vida... por tudo. Não por arrependimento, e sim por saudade.

Decidiu pôr um fim naquela história. Era a única que podia fazer isso. Finalmente lhe ocorrera que uma iniciativa sua poderia mudar tudo.

Sentou-se a escrivanhia. Pegou algumas folhas de papel e começou a escrever uma carta.

_"Tommy: acho que vai estranhar receber uma carta minha depois de tanto tempo, mas..."_

Não queria pensar nas palavras que iria usar. Certas verdades não podiam ser contadas usando meias palavras. Não queria correr esse risco. Estava escrevendo como se quisesse convencer primeiro a si mesma, mesmo que fosse para Tommy.

Terminou de escrever. Não quis reler para não perder a coragem. Não queria recuar. Ficou surpresa foi com o tamanho. Rapidamente dobrou as folhas e pôs no envelope.

Como se fosse um movimento totalmente mecânico e calculado escreveu os endereços e colou os selos. Fez o mais rápido que pôde, evitando assim a possibilidade de acabar desisitindo.

Quando terminou, contemplou o resultado por algum tempo. A cabeça sendo invadida por milhares de pensamentos. Examinou a aparência do que estava em suas mãos: um envelope comum, num papel comum, totalmente padronizado, mas que levava coisas importantes. Que levaria verdades vitais, que afetariam três pessoas. Três por estar considerando Katherine: das últimas vezes que ouvira falar de Tommy os dois estavam praticamente namorando. Isso a afetaria de qualquer forma porque sabia de seu interesse por ele.

Pensou que talvez fosse injusto que algo tão comum e padrão quanto uma carta levasse algo tão precioso, mas acabou lembrando do modo que terminara o namoro. _"Será da mesma forma"_ pensou. "_Não pode ser de outra maneira."_

Colocou a carta dentro de um livro, com a ponta pra fora para não esquecer. Depois foi para a cama. Estava cansada demais e precisava dormir para aguentar o que viria no dia seguinte.

"_Preciso acabar com isso tudo... essas mentiras não podem continuar" _pensou, enquanto o sono não vinha. "_Tommy não merece o que estou fazendo com ele"._

_** Continua...**_


	5. Envio Inevitável

Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Kimberly acordou sem a mínima vontade naquela manhã. Abriu os olhos e ficou olhando para o teto enquanto o despertador tocava, na esperança de aquilo ser apenas uma crie de insônia e de um despertador com as pilhas fracas.

Quando se convenceu de que não era um sonho acabou levantando. Foi até a janela e olhou a paisagem. O tempo estava péssimo, o céu cheio de nuvens escuras. O dia não prometia nada.

_"Ah... mas que beleza de dia..." _ pensou irônica e desanimada. Fez como fazia em toda manhã: enfiou-se debaixo de uma ducha fria para acordar.

Olhou-se no espelho. Viu no seu reflexo uma completa desconhecida. Nunca havia estranhado as mudanças que sofrera até o seu encontro com Trini. _"Céus! Essa não pode ser eu!"._

Lembrou-se de tempos anteriores, quando morava em Alameda dos Anjos... mas especificamente antes da partida de Trini, Jason e Zack. Tinha sido feliz e não sabia. Trini a conhecia melhor que qualquer pessoa sem ser seus pais, mas talvez mais que Tommy. Só pôde perceber sua próprias mudanças quando reparou nas dela. Trini tinha evoluído tanto... enquanto ela mesma...

_"Já está quase na hora. Não posso me atrasar"._

Começou a se arrumar. Manteve os olhos fixos no espelho apenas o estritamente necessário. Não poderia ter certos pensamentos naquela hora.

Primeiro iria a aula, depois voltariam para o treinamento. Ainda seria assim por mais uma semana, e depois o verão. Isso significava que sua rotina ficaria ainda pior.

Ao contrário dos velhos tempos em Alameda dos Anjos, estava saindo totalmente básica, sem qualquer vestígio de maquiagem ou vaidade. Nem mesmo um batom.

Ouviu baterem na porta.

- Kimberly! Cinco minutos!

- Já estou indo, Baby!

Prendeu rápido os cabelos e pegou sua bolsa, o fichário e dois livros que estavam sobre a mesa. Saiu do quarto e passou apressada pelo corredor.

- Menina! Vai se atrasar!

- Não vou, não - passou correndo pela senhora - Pronto, pronto... tchauzinho...

- Olha por onde anda! Cuidado!

Kimberly correu para uma van que tinha outras meninas. Entrou e logo depois o veículo partiu.

- Ah, essa garota... - Baby saiu de trás da mesa que ocupava a maior parte do dia e colocou as mãos na cintura - Pobrezinha...

Já estava voltando para seu posto quando viu um envelope no chão.

- Ora, ora... mas o que é isso?

Abaixou-se e pegou o envelope. Conferiu o remetente: Kimberly Anne Hart.

- Não estou dizendo? Só não esquece a cabeça porque está pregada no pescoço.

Viu que estava fechada e com selos, pronta pra ser colocada no correio.

- Se não acordasse atrasada podia ter me pedido pra enviar antes de sair.

Colocou o envelope junto com outros que seriam colocados no correio naquele dia dali há algumas horas.

Na sala de aula Kimberly se portou como sempre: quieta, praticamente muda, prestando atenção na aula. Sentava-se nas carteiras do meio e agia como uma cdf, embora não perguntasse nada aos professores. Não perguntava, nem atrapalhava, e em troca eles a deixavam sossegada. Algo comum para as atletas que estudavam ali. Elas também não se envolviam com os estudantes comuns, criando um grupinho fechado onde havia um mundo praticamente impenetrável.

As horas passaram ainda mais lentas que o de costume. Sua cabeça estava em outro lugar: mais precisamente em Alameda dos Anjos, quase dois anos. Se antes sentia saudades, agora o sentimento pareceu muito maior. Começou a desenhar nas folhas enquanto um homem de meia idade, careca e com voz entediante tentava falar aos alunos sobre a vida na idade média. Aulas de história normalmente lhe despertavam algum interesse, mas naquele momento era esperar demais.

Abriu seu livro na página 105, como o professor havia mandado. O livro em que deveria estar a carta escrita há um dia atrás para Tommy.

- O quê? Onde...?!

- Senhorita Hart... por acaso esse grito foi para manifestar alguma dúvida quanto a minha matéria?

Viu todos os olhares voltados para si. Pudera, afinal mal ouviam sua voz.

- Desculpe, Sr. Peann.

A saia-justa não parou por aí. Por ter interrompido bruscamente a aula teve de responder a uma série de perguntas relativas a aula. O professor Walter Peann era um homem muito sistemático e que não admitia quebrar certas regras. Sua sorte era seu desinteresse não ter se manifestado em outros dias.

Após o pequeno contratempo passou todo o caminho de volta pensando onde fora parar aquele envelope.

Ao chegar ao ginásio correu até a mesa de Baby.

- Baby... por favor... - estava ofegante.

- Nossa, menina... o que houve? Só vive correndo agora...

- Por acaso viu um envelope branco por aí? Estava dentro de um livro meu... e acho que devo ter deixado cair em algum lugar...

- Envelope...? Ah, sim! Tinha um envelope aí em cima da minha mesa... coloquei junto com a correspondência.

_"Junto com a correspondência?"_ foi o suficiente para deixar Kimberly assustada.

- E a correspondência...?

- Foi enviada há umas duas horas atrás - respondeu olhando seu relógio de pulso. - Mas por que a pergunta?

- Por nada, Baby... - mentiu - Eu achei que tivesse deixado cair no meio da rua.

- Agora vá se arrumar, ou então o Sr. Schimdt já vai começar a dar os gritos.

- Certo.

Sentiu-se mal subitamente. A carta que continha tantas revelações tinha sido enviada! Parou no caminho alguns instantes. Precisava raciocinar: o que aconteceria quando Tommy recebesse? Havia escrito a carta, mas não tinha intenção de enviá-la naquele momento... ou pelo menos nem tão cedo. O pensamento de que a verdade iria aparecer numa questão de apenas dias pareceu sufocar-lhe. Não estava preparada para lidar com as conseqüências que iriam se seguir.

_"Droga! Por que eu fui escrever aquilo?! Como pude ser tão idiota?!"_

- Kimberly? Que cara é essa? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Imaginou que sua fisionomia estivesse muito alterada. Leslie não era das pessoas mais atentas.

- Ah, nada... acho que estou cansada.

- Cansada? Mas o dia ainda nem começou.

- Pra mim já. Tive que aguentar o Sr. Peann me amolando o dia todo.

- Uffffff... aquele homem é um mala mesmo. Ainda bem que me livrei dele. Consegue acabar com o dia de qualquer um.

Nem passou pela cabeça contar a Leslie o que estava acontecendo. Teria que responder a muitas perguntas, explicar toda a história... e realmente não estava a fim de fazer isso.

- Agora, vamos pro refeitório, ou então já sabe como vai ser...

Kimberly não almoçou direito. Mal mexeu a comida. Já não era a coisa mais agradável do mundo. Comeu o estritamente necessário para se manter de pé.

Em seguida, prepararam-se para mais uma etapa do longo dia. Na verdade, a principal. Vestiram-se, prenderam o cabelo, algumas vomitaram. Kimberly não gostava de ouvir: por mais que fizesse de vez em quando achava algo nojento. Ter que ouvir isso ainda por cima depois do almoço...

Olhou discretamente para as meninas que estavam junto no vestiário. Queria muito contar para alguém qual era o seu problema, afinal Baby e Leslie não foram as únicas que perguntaram. Mas nenhuma delas pareciam estar realmente interessadas em assuntos desse tipo e de qualquer forma poucas poderiam ajudar. Deveriam estar como Leslie: totalmente focadas para os treinos e as competições. Do mesmo jeito que deveria estar se não fosse a incrível idiotice que fizera...

- Vamos, garotas! Está na hora!

Saíram do vestiário. Kimberly tentou parecer bem disposta mas não era tão fácil.

Primeiro um alongamento e um aquecimento longos e rigorosos. Vários exercícios antes de começarem realmente a treinar: correram, pularam e se esticaram, com fundamentos até mesmo de balé. Quando finalmente Schimdt se deu por satisfeito deu ordens para seus auxiliares e as ginastas.

- Kimberly e Leslie, para as barras – mandou em alto e bom tom – Quero oito rotinas completas. Não contem as que perderem.

Foram até as barras e se prepararam para iniciar os exercícios.

- Pronta? - perguntou Leslie.

- Pronta.

Iniciaram. As duas fizeram as entradas no aparelho praticamente ao mesmo tempo, mas seus resultados estavam sendo bem diversos: Leslie executava com precisão e errando pouco. Kimberly, sem conseguir concentração cometeu erros e caiu várias vezes.

- Ai! - Kimberly tinha caído mais uma vez.

- Nossa... tá difícil, hein?

- Acho que hoje não é o meu dia. - levantou, tirou os protetores dos pulsos e pegou sua garrafa dágua.

- Calma, respira fundo e tenta de novo.

- Ei?! Por que estão paradas aí?! Algum problema?! - a voz forte de Schimdt interrompeu-as.

- Não senhor.

- Já terminaram?

- Eu ainda não acabei.

- Quantas faltam?

Kimberly sentiu constrangimento em responder.

- Quatro.

- Quatro? E o que está fazendo aí parada?

- Estava só tomando água.

- E você, Leslie?

- Já acabei.

- Então vá para o cavalo e treine com Mary.

- Quantas?

- Ela lhe dará as instruções.

Leslie afastou-se deles.

- É assim que pretende vencer? Desistindo?

- Mas...

- Olhe essas meninas. Olhe para Leslie. - pausa - Sabe porque elas atingiram esse nível? Elas não desistem. Se caem tentam novamente uma, duas, dez, cem vezes até conseguirem. Desse jeito fica difícil chegar ao que quer.

Kimberly respirou fundo e tomou um último gole de água, recolocou os protetores para voltar as barras.

Schimidt ficou para acompanhar o desempenho. Algo que fez seu dia piorar consideravelmente. Acabou demorando mais tempo do que deveria e gostaria.

- Certo, por enquanto está bom. Vá praticar o solo.

Seu humor estava piorando e sua paciência indo para o mesmo lado. Kimberly não gostava das barras. Odiava treinar nelas. Sempre que estava treinando lá havia alguém para olhá-la torto e insinuar a respeito de seu peso. Não faltava quem fizesse isso. Foi desse jeito que ouvira pela primeira vez depois da pesagem que estava gorda.

Treinou em todos os aparelhos, mas logo foi novamente levada até elas, onde chegou a exaustão.

Quando finalmente o treino terminou, não sentiu a menor vontade de comer. Cairia na cama ou onde estava mesmo. Sentia muito cansaço. Depois do banho o tempo pareceu correr diferente para ela.

- Ai... pensei que esse corredor não tivesse mais fim...

- Puxa! Está realmente cansada.

- É... - respondeu, quase dormindo.

- Espero que acorde melhor amanhã. Se continuar nesse ritmo vai ser difícil competir.

- Não se preocupe, Leslie... vou melhorar... depois desse sono vou acordar nova em folha... - a voz foi enfraquecendo.

- Tomara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Manhã seguinte.

Kimberly acordou com a movimentação de Leslie pelo quarto.

- Hã? Que horas são?

- Hora de acordar.

Leslie já estava se preparando para o treino. Kimberly estranhou.

- Por que está se vestindo assim? Temos que ir para a aula!

- Que aula? Pelo jeito não prestou atenção no que o treinador disse ontem.

- E o que ele disse?

- Não vamos mais para o colégio. Não precisamos mais assistir aula.

- Como vai ser?

- Como vai ser? Em que mundo você vive? Vamos ficar no ginásio o dia praticamente todo!

- Ah, não...

- Agora vamos entrar no ritmo das competições. Se antes saíamos pouco, agora vai ser quase nunca.

Kimberly saltou da cama e começou a se arrumar. Não queria repetir as façanhas do time anterior.

- Mas por que não me avisou?

- Pensei que tivesse ouvido o treinador. Ainda repeti quando chegamos aqui, mas você já estava dormindo.

Desceram, tomaram o café e foram para o tablado. Fizeram todo o procedimento normal até receberem as primeiras instruções.

- Leslie, vá para o solo. Kimberly, vamos a trave.

Decidiu colocar todo o seu foco naqueles aparelhos. Percebeu que aquele dia tinha tudo para ser igual ou pior que o anterior. Schimdt ficaria perto o tempo todo.

Ao contrário da maioria, preferia a trave. Pelo menos quando estava em Alameda dos Anjos, onde tudo era mais fácil, quando não sofria tantas pressões. Lá sentia-se pouco a vontade nos aparelhos. Antes estava em sua casa. Lá estava longe de tudo e todos. Estava treinando ali há mais de dois anos e ainda não considerava aquele seu lugar.

- Certo, vamos treinar as saídas.

Subiu no aparelho e foi para a ponta. Preparou-se para executar a primeira saída.

- Já!

Ficou parada, não conseguiu obedecer a ordem.

- Já! - repetiu.

Continuou, sem reação.

- Já! Já! Já! - falava alto e batia as palmas.

Kimberly executou a saída, aterrissou e fez a posição final. Em seguida olhou para Schimdt buscando algum sinal de aprovação.

Ele limitou-se a se aproximar do aparelho e lançar um olhar reprovador.

- Acha que isso foi bom?

O tom foi ameaçador. Não que provocasse medo ou ele fosse um monstro. Simplesmente provocou-lhe receio. Ficou muda.

- Se quiser ser parte da elite vai ter que mudar muito. Vai ter que aprender muito – pausa – Pensei que esse tempo aqui tivesse servido pra alguma coisa.

Não teve coragem de responder. Abaixou a cabeça.

- Se quer chegar ao topo tem que ser ousada, pensar rápido, estar sempre atenta, concentrada no que vai fazer. Mas não é isso o que estou vendo.

Respirou fundo, supondo que não iria terminar por ali.

- Se estivesse numa competição teria perdido pontos vitais por ter extrapolado o tempo da rotina, e mais pontos ainda porque essa saída não chegou nem perto do ideal.

- Desculpe. - disse, sentida – Estou cansada.

- Sente-se um pouco. Depois volte a treinar.

Ao fim do dia, Kimberly nunca tinha se sentido tão cansada.

- Kim, você não está bem. Por que não me diz o que está acontecendo?

- Não há nada, Leslie.

- Tudo bem. Quando dizer falar, sabe que pode contar comigo.

Não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Estava muito cansada para relaxar. Tensa também. A cada vez que tentava relaxar vinham-lhe um monte de lembranças e pensamentos.

Tommy e Kat eram frequentes. Eles estavam namorando, tinham um relacionamento sério. Ainda gostava de Tommy, mas não tinha sequer o direito de acusá-lo de traição. Afinal, quem havia terminado o namoro? Pior é que também não conseguia sentir raiva de Kat. Ela tinha sido vítima das circunstâncias. Kat não tinha pêga por Rita por vontade própria, nem pedido para ser uma ranger, muito menos roubara seu namorado. Tinha terminado com ele com uma explicação pífia. Era natural que Tommy saísse com outras garotas depois disso... mais natural ainda que fosse com Kat. E ela era tão legal... ajudando a tanto quanto teve de superar o medo e voltar a competir depois do acidente da queda na trave. Ajudou superando seus próprios medos e fantasmas. De certa forma, devia-lhe por estar treinando com Gunthar Schimdt.

_"O que foi que eu fiz? O que vai acontecer quando essa carta chegar?"_

Não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas. Chorou em silêncio. Precisava falar com alguém. Precisava de um conselho. Onde estaria Trini a essa hora? Provavelmente aproveitando suas férias em Alameda dos Anjos junto com seus pais e com a velha-nova turma. Afinal, os rangers agora eram outros, e ela não conhecia os outros com exceção de Adam e Rocky. Trini precisava descansar e devia se divertir. Não era certo incomodar.

_"Assuma as escolhas que faz". _Foi um dos pensamentos típicos de Trini que lhe vieram a cabeça. "_Mas a verdade continua sendo o melhor caminho"._

"_A verdade... vai prejudicar muita gente... ela não está no meu lugar... ela não entende..."_

De repente as luzes se acenderam.

- Kimberly, desse jeito fica difícil. Por que não me diz o que está acontecendo? Vai te fazer bem.

- Não está acontecendo nada.

- Me engana que eu gosto... - pausa – Desde que fomos chamadas de novo está desse jeito – sentou-se na cama – Isso está prejudicando seu desempenho nos treinos. E isso pode acabar com suas chances.

Não resistiu: contou o que acontecera com Tommy, omitindo apenas o fato de serem rangers.

- Não é tão diferente do que eu passei.

- Você já teve um namorado?

- Kim... o que acha que eu sou? Eu já tive uma vida normal... ou quem sabe uma coisa parecida com isso. Já namorei. Eu terminei um namoro pra estar aqui.

- Terminou?

- Na verdade, nós terminamos. Não houve brigas e nem traumas desse gênero.

- E como foi?

- Eu já tinha uma certa fama na minha cidade... no estado... até o dia em que Schimdt me chamou, e disse que queria realmente investir no meu treinamento. Quando me chamou e eu vim pra cá ficamos juntos por um tempo.

- E?

- Um dia eu voltei pra casa pra fazer uma visita pra minha família e conversamos: chegamos a conclusão de que eu não teria tempo suficiente para treinar e dar atenção a Rick... eu precisei abrir mão de alguma coisa. Preferi que fosse o namoro.

- E ele?

- Ficou sentido, mas entendeu. Ele sabia que era o meu sonho e não se opôs. Disse que gostava muito de mim para me pôr contra a parede e me fazer escolher. Não houve brigas, e nem gritos...

- E o que eu faço, Leslie? - perguntou, como se fosse uma súplica.

- A sua amiga tem razão. Seria muito melhor se tivesse dito a verdade desde o início. Mas agora que a coisa está para estourar, simplesmente assuma suas escolhas.

- Hâ?

- Fez desse jeito. Não vai poder fazer mais nada pra mudar. O jeito é admitir as escolhas que fez. Terminou com seu namorado? Com uma mentira? Assume!

- E se ele voltar?

- Vai ter que decidir sua vida. Vai ter que sentar e conversar. Não pode é ficar fugindo para sempre. Se o que quer é chegar ao topo precisa se dedicar. Não pode ficar se lamentando. Precisa se concentrar.

- Eu não sou boa o suficiente para chegar a tanto.

- Kimberly! Acorda! Você tem talento! Se fosse o contrário não estaria aqui! - pausa – O treinador só pega no pé de quem realmente acredita que possa chegar a algum lugar!

- Você não passou pela fossa?

- Passei, mas superei. - fez uma pausa muito séria, mas num tom calmo – No início é assim: a gente acha que não vai aguentar... mas acabei superando.

- Como?

- Me dediquei aos treinos, afinal foi por isso que eu terminei o namoro. Seria decepcionante ter feito tudo aquilo por nada.

Leslie Reynolds era considerada um dos nomes da ginástica daquela geração. Muitas meninas aspirantes ao estrelato queriam ser como ela. Ela mesma tinha essa ambição. Claro que antes não a conhecia. A imagem do glamour desapareceu completamente após conhecê-la pessoalmente.

- Encontrou-se com ele depois?

- Sim... sempre que volto pra ver minha família, mas nunca aconteceu nada. Ele não me pressiona e eu também não. - pausa – Ouça, mesmo que seu namorado, ou ex namorado apareça vai ter que assumir e viver de acordo com suas escolhas. - outra pausa para uma pergunta mais séria – Você gosta dele?

- Gosto, e muito.

- Então se quiser continuar aqui faça com que seu sacrifício não tenha sido a tôa.

Aquilo despertou algo em Kimberly. Novamente viu o quanto seu pensamento era equivocado: do mesmo modo que vira Trini, um dia vira Leslie como uma criatura assexuada. Agora percebeu o quanto estava errada. Tinha considerado-a um mito. E era tudo o que Leslie não queria ser.

Dormiram algum tempo depois. Estranhou porque só agora estava conhecendo melhor sua companheira de treinos. De ídolo se transformara em um ombro amigo. Estranhou no início porque era bem diferente de Trini, sua confidente costumeira e melhor amiga. Leslie era calejada por experiências de dor e confinamento. Eram diferentes.

A noite, antes turbulenta, passou tranquila.


	6. Suor e Lágrimas

Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

De manhã, Kimberly acordou diferente, com disposição e sem reclamações. Leslie estranhou mas não disse nada.

Schimdt tinha acordado de mau humor, aborrecido pelo fraco desempenho de algumas meninas, especialmente de Kimberly, que considerava uma promessa. Claro que não iria deixar que as coisas continuassem naquele ritmo. Iria supervisionar o treino dela pessoalmente. Em função disso deixaria a maior parte da preparação de Leslie nas mãos de um auxiliar mais confiável. Seria desse jeito até que o nível de Kimberly melhorasse.

- Vá para a trave. - disse-lhe após o aquecimento – Vamos começar treinando a entrada.

Preparou-se. Executou cada giro, cada pirueta quando recebeu a ordem. Ignorou o temor de obedecer quando não sentia-se pronta. Caiu várias vezes mas exibiu segurança nos gestos. Isso chamou a atenção de Schimdt, visto que apenas Leslie tinha possibilidade semelhante.

Durante as horas seguintes, além da segurança percebeu que ela parecia mais concentrada. Talvez fosse esse seu problema. Continuou observando: bons saltos sobre o cavalo, boa evolução no solo, desempenho mais que esperado nas barras e excelente rotina na trave. Acabou fazendo o sisudo técnico sorrir. Mas Schimdt mantinha-se cauteloso. Ainda era de manhã, e tinham muito tempo pela frente até o fim do dia.

No almoço, Kimberly comeu normalmente. Havia tempo que não tinha mais que se preocupar com o peso. Na concentração eram orientadas por nutricionistas. Não havia mais sustos como os iniciais. Desde o início viu meninas tendo de se afastar dos treinos por causa do peso. Desde então não levara mais sustos com o seu, mas vigiava atentamente os ponteiros da balança.

Havia agora um período de descanso. Kimberly optou por assistir um pouco de TV. Não havia nenhuma programação que gostasse naquele horário, mas foi simplesmente pela falta que sentia de ver uma televisão ligada. Sentada, acabou tirando um cochilo rápido.

Foi acordada por Leslie quando deu o horário. Ao voltarem ao tablado foram separadas. Leslie estranhou porque Schimdt nunca ficara tanto tempo sem lhe dar assistência. Não falou nada porque percebeu que o foco era Kimberly e por chegar a conclusão de que essa situação não iria durar muito tempo.

Kimberly passou por todos os aparelhos sob os olhares atentos de Schimdt que percebia o mínimo movimento errado. Pouco parou para descansar. Parecia realmente estar com disposição depois dos minutinhos de sono, e Schimdt aproveitou o momento. Entusiasmou-se ao ver a altura que suas piruetas atingiram. Aquilo era um bom sinal.

No fim estava cansada, mas ainda esperava treinar mais. Não viu a expressão feliz do seu treinador.

- Muito bem, meninas! Fim do trabalho!

Leslie correu para perto de Kimberly. Queria saber como ela estava. Afinal, nunca tinham treinado separadas por tanto tempo.

- E aí? Como foi?

- Hum... melhor que ontem. Não ouvi nenhum sermão.

- Melhor que ontem? Foi muito melhor que ontem! Você foi ótima!

- Sério? Que bom... fico mais aliviada... - pausa – E o seu? Como foi?

- Normal... nada de especial.

Schimdt e os outros ainda ficaram no ginásio enquanto as garotas foram para o alojamento. O entusiasmo dele era notável mas nenhum deles tinha coragem de perguntar. Um deles resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Senhor? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O que aconteceu? - pelo tom de voz acharam que levariam uma bronca – Vocês não viram o treinamento de Kimberly Hart?

- Não. Particularmente estávamos preocupados com o rendimento das outras.

- Muito ruim?

- Fraco.

- Como está Leslie?

- Satisfatório.

- Ótimo.

- Por quanto tempo ficarei responsável por ela?

- Até amanhã. Se Kimberly tiver o mesmo rendimento eu volto a assumir.

Não ousaram perguntar mais nada, mas pela aparência do patrão supuseram que o treino devia ter sido realmente ótimo.

No dia seguinte a história se repetiu e Schimdt acabou confessando: _"Essa menina é brilhante!"_

- Ótimo, Kimberly! Perfeito! - disse após vê-la executando a saída das barras.

Ela agradeceu com um sorriso discreto.

- Finalmente voltou ao normal.

- Eu não estava muito bem. Estava com alguns problemas.

- E resolveu?

- Sim – mentiu, achando que não fazia sentido dizer que eles estavam se encaminhando para alguma solução. De mais a mais era um assunto particular – Não tenho mais com o que me preocupar, por enquanto.

- Ótimo. Venha aqui.

Kimberly sentou-se na trave e esperou para ouvir o que Schimdt iria dizer.

- Estou satisfeito com o seu desempenho. Espero que continue assim.

- Farei o possível.

- Agora, eu gostaria de dizer que tem um torneio próximo e seu treino terá que ser rigoroso.

- Mais rigoroso?

- Sim, estou pensando em estender até a noite também.

- Todas as noites? - perguntou timidamente, já sabendo qual seria a resposta mais provável.

- Todas as noites. Até as 9 da noite.

Ficou preocupada. Em circunstâncias normais o treino acabava às seis da tarde. Pouco tempo para suas próprias coisas. Com um treino nesse horário teria menos tempo ainda.

- O que me diz?

Mesmo com todo esse sacrifício, não tinha intenção de desistir. Já tinha se sacrificado muito, já tinha pago um preço muito alto. Agora iria até o fim... afinal toda conquista vinha a custo de suor.

- Tudo bem, se o senhor acha que é necessário.

- É necessário.

- Quando vamos começar?

- Amanhã.

_"Pouco tempo para me adaptar."_ pensou.

- Certo, e quem mais fará esse treinamento?

- As meninas que vão participar do torneio: Leslie, Adelle, Chrystie, Natalia e Samantha.

Kimberly estava mais interessada em saber se Leslie teria o mesmo horário. Seria mais fácil se alguém acostumada a aquele cotidiano estivesse ao seu lado.

Schimdt chamou as outras garotas e comunicou-lhes a mudança de horário. Nenhuma delas contestou. Todas sabiam o quanto aquilo poderia significar. De qualquer jeito, todas tinham a mesma ambição.

- Agora vão descansar. O treinamento amanhã vai ser duro.

Despediram-se e foram para os quartos. Leslie abriu a gaveta e separou suas roupas.

- Quem vai entrar no banheiro primeiro?

Aquele costumava ser um motivo de pequenas discussões entre elas.

- Pode ser você primeiro.

Depois de terem tomado banho, sentaram-se em suas camas e enquanto secavam os cabelos começaram a secar.

- Agora você vai ver o que é o verdadeiro treino para as competições.

- Puxa... achei que não tinha mais para onde piorar.

- Ah... vai acabar se acostumando, é assim mesmo. É que está é uma competição importante. Importante de verdade.

Kimberly lembrou dos ciúmes que tinha antes. Houveram outras competições mas Schimdt nunca a tinha escalado. Apenas para exibições de rua e outras de pouquíssima expressão, que era quase um treinamento de tão amadoras que eram algumas meninas.

- Pois é, fico nervosa só de pensar. Fui barrada durante tanto tempo...

- Não perca seu tempo remoendo isso. Comigo também foi desse jeito. Ele não coloca para competir nenhuma menina que lhe cause dúvidas. Só faz isso com quem acha que tem chances reais – pausa – Agora ele acha que está pronta.

- Pensar dessa forma faz com que eu me sinta bem... mas aumenta minha responsabilidade.

- Vai ter de aprender a administrar sua ansiedade. Isso não acontece só com você. Com todas! Não há quem não fique nervosa quando entra numa disputa... mesmo que seja nesses inter-colegiais.

- Vamos ver no que isso vai dar.

Despediram-se, deitaram e dormiram. Pena que seu sono durava pouco. Apenas cochilava: sonhava com Alameda dos Anjos, os momentos que se divertia e de seu namoro com Tommy. Algo que ainda lhe pesava muito.


	7. Sonhos e Compulsões

Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Manhã.

Correios: estava a maior confusão. Uma seqüencia de erros dos empregados fez com que todas as correspondências se misturassem. Envelopes e caixas de todos os lugares.

- Ah, meu Deus... temos que colocar tudo isso em ordem já!! - gritava um dos superiores.

O envelope de Kimberly estava no meio delas, perdida, sem qualquer coisa que pudesse distingui-las, sem ser o endereço.

Os funcionários abaixaram para recolher tudo. Vários braços pegavam os envelopes de qualquer jeito. A carta caiu várias vezes das várias mãos que buscavam quantidades, sem saber a importância do que estava escrito.

Os treinamentos começaram do mesmo modo que começavam todos os dias. O barulho das outras garotas com seus gritinhos e soluços que indicavam choro contido não a incomodava. Tinha aprendido a não se deixar desconcentrar com facilidade. Parecia ter acordado com vigor.

Para sua alegria, Schimdt tinha colocado Leslie para treinar ao seu lado novamente. Ele devia ter percebido que seu rendimento aumentava.

- Já! - gritou o treinador observando os movimentos de Kimberly – Repita! Vá mais alto!

A diferença ocorreu a noite quando o cansaço começou a pesar. Schimdt era exigente mas pareceu-lhe com o humor mais brando.

- Perfeito, meninas! - pausa – Só mais duas e vocês duas podem parar. Primeiro Leslie e depois Kimberly.

As duas executaram o salto sobre o cavalo.

- Ótimo! Vocês foram muito bem! Agora vão descansar.

Kimberly não se lembrava de já tê-lo visto tão empolgado. Estava acostumado a uma personalidade sisuda, com arroubos de instinto paternal, mas nunca sorrindo tanto.

- Nossa! Estou exausta!

- Imagino, é o seu primeiro dia nesse ritmo, mas vai acabar se acostumando.

- Tomara...

Uma semana se passou. Kimberly habituou-se ao cansaço e as dores ainda piores que numa rotina normal, mas nada que uma ida a sala de fisioterapia não pudesse resolver.

Durante todas as noites seus sonhos mudaram drasticamente. Parecia ser mais uma noite tranquila, mas Tommy apareceu.

_Viu-se deitada com ele numa cama aparentemente de hotel. Pareciam estar nus, cobertos apenas por um lençol. Sua cabeça estava sob o peito dele. Tommy acariciava-lhe os cabelos ruivos. Por um momento sentiu-se envergonhada porque eles não eram os mesmos desde aquele tempo. Seriam simplesmente ridículo se eles caíssem enquanto seu namorado lhe fazia um carinho._

_- Por que veio, Tommy? Já tinha tanto tempo..._

_- Nem tanto tempo assim – pausa – Recebi sua carta. Vim te buscar._

_- Me buscar?_

_- Sim, você pediu... disse que a vida estava um inferno e que me queria de volta._

_- Eu não pedi, eu não escrevi nada disso._

_- Então com isso pode ter aparecido escrito?_

_- Não sei. Não vivo um inferno. Não quero sair daqui._

_- Kim... enquanto estivermos aqui, não teremos nenhuma chance._

_- Tommy... por favor... acabamos de ter momentos maravilhosos, não estrague tudo desse jeito._

_- Não estou. Foi você quem escreveu. Agora eu atendo o seu pedido e sou obrigado a ouvir isso? Vai ter de escolher._

_- Eu já fiz essa escolha entes. Acredite, mas eu não me arrependo – o seu tom de voz tentava disfarçar a falta de confiança. - Eu faria de novo quantas vezes fosse necessário._

_- Então é assim? Você está brincando comigo? Brincando com os meus sentimentos?_

_- Não estou brincando com ninguém! Você veio porque quis!_

_- Então... ? Então quer dizer que... - o tom perplexo com o qual iniciara a frase foi substituído pelo irônico. - Eu sou o culpado... eu cometi o erro... quer saber? Você está certa. Eu estou bancando o tolo aqui._

_- Tommy... - viu-o levantar e pegar suas roupas, vestindo primeiro a calça.. - Não faça isso._

_- Não faz isso? Por que não? Você acabou de me abrir os olhos! Estou mesmo fazendo papel de idiota... não sei porque eu vim..._

_- Você mudou muito... não era desse jeito. - disse Kimberly tentando fazê-lo voltar atrás._

_- Eu mudei? Devo ter mudado muito mesmo. Meus cabelos cresceram! - disse irônico, mas conservando a seriedade – Será que não se olha no espelho? Foi você quem mudou!_

_- Eu não mudei. Continuo a mesma de sempre._

_- É. Talvez não mesmo. Acho que era eu quem não te conhecia direito. - parou e olhou diretamente para os olhos de Kimberly com a camisa na mão._

_Ouvir aquilo a feriu mortalmente._

_- Tommy..._

_- Adeus, Kimberly_

_Viu-o sair sem fazer nada. Perdera a voz embora quisesse chamá-lo._

- Não!! - acordou repentinamente como se saísse de um pesadelo.

- Kimberly? O que foi? - Leslie perguntou, com a voz alarmada.

- Nada... foi só um pesadelo.

- Pesadelo? Puxa... acha que vai conseguir dormir de novo? Quer alguma coisa?

- Não, não... tá tudo bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, Leslie. Obrigada. - pausa – Vamos dormir porque amanhã vai ser duro.

Leslie não pestanejou. Estava com sono e dormiu imediatamente. Kimberly também estava cansada, mas não conseguiu mais fechar os olhos.

"_Tommy... não me deixa... não faz isso comigo..."._

Mas de manhã não deixou que sua má noite interferisse no seu treino., ou pelo menos fez o possível para que isso não acontecesse. Manteve sua concentração em cada movimento planejado já que os olhos de Schimdt não admitiam falhas.

- Mais força! Mais alto! Olha a posição das pernas!

Kimberly executou a saída das barras, mas por um erro acabou perdendo o equilíbrio. Voltou ao aparelho sem que ele mandasse. Caiu novamente.

- Droga! - bateu com a mão no alcochoado para aliviar a raiva.

- Precisa posicionar melhor as pernas. Vai melhorar seu equilíbrio.

Levantou, esticou os braços e alongou as pernas. Preparou-se para fazer novamente sua rotina.

Executou a entrada. Fez os movimentos com esmero. Fez a saída corretamente.

- Melhorou bastante. Quero oito completas. - pausa – Procure ir mais alto no salto e retomar as barras com mais força.

- Certo.

Schimdt afastou-se e foi em direção a Leslie que estava treinando no mesmo aparelho. Antes, enquanto tomava um gole dágua enquanto descansava um pouco, tentando fazer no chão o que seria a posição correta das pernas, Kimberly observou a rotina da colega.

- Isso! Vai! Cuidado! - disse antes de Leslie soltar, executar um mortal e retomar as barras – Vai! Perfeito!

Não teve disfarçar uma certa decepção. Leslie não cometeu nenhum erro grave. Apenas o mínimo. Tinha sido perfeita no momento do mortal. Tinha ido alto e retomado as barras com força, exatamente como havia lhe sido pedido.

"_Vamos parar de perder tempo. Preciso treinar"._

Começou a cumprir as ordens do treinador. Quando finalmente terminou chegou a uma conclusão: nunca conseguiria ir tão alto se continuasse com aquele peso. "_Estou gorda... preciso emagrecer"._

Quando voltaram ao alojamento, Kimberly pareceu chateada. Leslie percebeu.

- Que houve? Foi o pesadelo de ontem?

- Não. Isso foi o de menos. Só estou irritada por causa do treinamento.

- Mas está indo tão bem! Foi alguma bronca?

- Não consigo ir alto nos saltos.

- Isso exige técnica. É uma questão de tempo.

- No meu caso é uma questão de peso.

- Do que está falando? Se estivesse o treinador já teria falado nisso.

- Mas estou.

- Já perdeu muito peso desde que chegou. Está bem assim.

- Não perdi o suficiente.

- Não começa, Kimberly. Não pode fazer o que está planejando. Ficamos concentradas para não ter esse tipo de problema.

- Sempre há maneiras. Foi você quem me mostrou.

- Nós não somos iguais. Eu não faço isso há mais de dois meses. Aqui tudo pode levantar suspeitas.

- Você ainda faz, eu sei disso. Vi que come ainda menos que nós. Vi que come os doces que a Adelle traz e vende escondida. E esses doces nunca aparecem na balança.

- Não tem que me imitar. Eu não sou exemplo pra ninguém, muito menos pra você.

- Eu sei fazer isso. Farei o que tiver de ser feito pra chegar onde eu quero. Foi você mesma que me mostrou qual era o caminho.

- Me arrependo até hoje por isso. Não precisa tomar esse tipo de atitude para chegar a algum lugar.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que lançar mão dessas armas.

- Vai acabar se dando mal. Schimdt vai acabar descobrindo e...

- Ele só vai descobrir se você contar.

Pausa. Clima pesado.

- Eu não vou falar nada pra ele... mas não pense que isso garante alguma coisa.

Leslie virou-se e assim encerrou o assunto.

Kimberly ficou parada no mesmo lugar. Tinha acabado de tomar uma importante decisão. Sabia que não era a coisa mais certa a fazer mas sua consciência a respeito tinha mudado: nem sempre o certo era feito. Se antes condenava as atletas que faziam isso, agora as entendia. Era uma delas.

Foi ao banheiro e vomitou o jantar.

Leslie ficou sentada em sua cama ouvindo o barulho que era tão familiar e procurou se fazer de indiferente, mas aquilo era impossível.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Início da segunda semana.

As pesagens constataram que Kimberly tinha emagrecido um pouco. Os saltos que ambicionava fazer pareciam ter se tornado mais fáceis, mas não achava que fosse suficiente. Diminuiu o que comia nas refeições. Não comprava mais doces contrabandeados por Adelle. Conseguiu de fora do ginásio um laxante e um diurético. Tinha que se esforçar para esconder o que andava fazendo. Afinal era como Leslie tinha dito, e ela tinha experiência no assunto.

Procurou esquecer disso enquanto estava no tablado, mas não conseguia. Sempre que treinava ao lado de Leslie não se sentia capaz de chegar ao mesmo nível. Depois que quase dois anos treinando juntas ainda ficava mesmerizada com sua técnica e agilidade. Daria tudo para estar aos pés dela. Daria o sangue para ter aquele talento que tinha capacidade de assombrar os jurados. Por mais que as pessoas dissessem que tinha talento, não se achava capaz de chegar ao topo.

Durante as próximas duas semanas, Kimberly parecia aumentar a sua determinação. Comia menos, treinava mais forte. Parecia mais preocupada com seu peso que o próprio Schimdt.

Leslie observava de perto e parecia tensa ao vê-la desse jeito. Todas as vezes que tentava falar acabava sendo cortada bruscamente.

Chegou o dia da competição. Seriam duas etapas. Chegando até o pódio, teriam asseguradas as vagas no pan-americano. Aquele era um passaporte para a fama.

Kimberly comeu pouco enquanto Leslie pelo menos nesse dia comeu a porção normal oferecida. Sabia que numa disputa precisaria de energia. Cega com sua tensão de iniciante viu com nojo a quantidade que sua colega comia.

"_Se ela continuar comendo desse jeito vai acabar ficando enorme"._

Com uma van, foram ao ginásio onde iriam competir. Schimdt era obsessivo com horários, e o mesmo valia nessas competições. Preferia ser um dos primeiros a chegar para que as meninas se habituassem a atmosfera do lugar e diminuíssem o nervosismo. Algo que nem sempre funcionava.

Leslie, Kimberly e as outras meninas sentaram ao lado de Schimdt e dos auxiliares. Todas pareciam muito sérias, principalmente Leslie. Todas sabiam que aquela era uma grande chance. Era também uma grande responsabilidade: afinal, além de ser a alavanca para o sonho da vida, também era uma grande responsabilidade, já que representavam um importante ginásio.

Uma a uma entraram para exibir suas rotinas. Não havia muito tempo para ver a rotina das outras. Leslie, quando nervosa ficava calada, com o olhar fixo em qualquer ponto. Kimberly aprendeu a não incomodá-la nessas horas. Também tinha seus próprios rituais.

Olhou para ela que iria executar sua última prova no aparelho pelo qual Leslie nunca demonstrara grande entusiasmo: a trave.

Schimdt lhe disse algo em voz baixa que não pôde ouvir. Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Entrou no tablado quando foi chamada e começou.

Kimberly a observava. Parecia hipnotizada pelas peripécias da parceira. Os exercícios de Leslie eram repletos de movimentos com alto grau de dificuldade. Schimdt sempre lhe confiava as surpresas. Por um momento teve inveja, imaginando quando seria a sua vez. _"O dia em que eu for realmente leve". _

A saída foi feita com perícia. Sorriu e saudou o público e os juízes discretamente como era de seu gênero. Fosse qual fosse o seu desempenho, bom ou ruim sempre saudava-os da mesma forma, mesmo nas ocasiões em que queria matar os jurados.

Voltou para junto de seu pessoal, e a viu receber elogios e abraços de outras garotas.

- Boa sorte, Kim.

Kimberly era a próxima a entrar. Sentiu um frio na barriga, ainda pior que naquelas competições anteriores que pouco representavam senão uma preparação.

Levantou-se e antes de ir ao tablado ouviu orientações técnicas de Schimdt.

Após a preparação fez a entrada na trave. Assim que se viu no aparelho sentiu seu equilíbrio oscilar. Sentiu o estômago vazio e o corpo mais leve, mas seu organismo reclamava alimentação. Agora não podia desistir: precisava terminar sua rotina. Então continuou como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Sua rotina não tinha movimentos tão elaboradas quanto Leslie mas exigia-lhe técnica. Giros, saltos em que perdia o contato visual com a trave. Agradeceu mentalmente ter feito cada um deles sem cair pois do jeito que estava certamente não era algo tão fácil.

Manteve o foco até o fim. Precisou de concentração extra para a saída, mas ocorreu tudo bem. Ao terminar, saudou o público e os jurados, mas não estava sorrindo. Na verdade apenas aliviada por ter terminado.

Olhou para o visor, querendo saber qual era sua nota, mas ainda não estava lá. Preparava-se para sair do tablado quando sentiu-se tonta. Sentiu o corpo caindo, sem controle.

Kimberly desmaiou.


	8. Inconsciência e Inveja

Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

**Mais tarde – Enfermaria.**

Kimberly acordou assustada.

Mary, uma das técnicas e também enfermeiras estava ao seu lado.

- O que houve? Por que estou aqui?

- Você desmaiou. Fique calma, está tudo bem.

Entrou um médico.

- Vejo que nossa paciente já acordou... como se sente?

- Meio zonza, mas estou bem.

- Isso é normal. - pausa - Será que posso lhe fazer algumas perguntas?

- Perguntas?

- Não precisa ficar assustada - disse Mary.

- São apenas perguntas de praxe.

- Certo... pode perguntar.

- Sentiu algo antes de desmaiar?

- Um mal estar... coisa pouca.

- E o que comeu hoje?

- Uma banana.

- Só isso?

- Só.

- Bom... acho que a razão do desmaio já está esclarecida. - fez algumas anotações na prancheta - Precisa se alimentar bem, principalmente antes de competir. - pausa - Vou sair um pouco, daqui há alguns minutos eu volto.

- Eu vou ter que ficar aqui?

- Não - respondeu Mary - Daqui a pouco será liberada. Tenha um pouco de paciência... é só esperar.

Schmidt entrou no quarto.

- Olá, Kimberly... como está?

- Estou bem.

- Certo... fique quieta enquanto providenciamos a nossa saída. - pausa - Já contou a novidade pra ela, Mary?

- Novidade? Que novidade? - Kimberly perguntou empolgada.

- Ainda não, senhor.

- Então eu mesmo conto: - virou-se para sua aluna - Kimberly: você passou para a próxima fase!

Kimberly sorriu feliz com a notícia, mas ainda incrédula.

- O quê? Eu estou...? Passei...? Sério?

- É... agora só falta uma etapa.

- Uma? Não eram duas?

- Uma só. A última competição da qual participou, eu não tinha falado, mas foi a primeira desse caminho.

Um daqueles inter-colegiais que considerava sem importância.

Saíram algum tempo depois. Mesmo não sendo preciso, Mary e Leslie vinham ao seu lado pronta para ampará-la caso algo acontecesse.

Voltaram para o ginásio.

- Muito bem, meninas! Troquem de roupa e vamos treinar!

Kimberly estava indo junto com elas.

- Ei, ei... onde a senhora pensa que vai?

- Vou treinar, o senhor mandou...

- Isso não vale pra você por pelo menos uns dois dias. Vá para o seu quarto e descanse.

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas". Você desmaiou hoje. Não dá pra voltar a treinar assim. - disse Leslie preocupada.

- Leslie tem razão. Vai descansar agora. - disse Schmidt que olhou para o lado e viu Baby passando - Baby! Será que pode levar Kimberly para o quarto dela?

- Sim, claro.

Afastou-se junto com Kimberly enquanto algumas das meninas voltavam para iniciar o treino.

- O que houve, querida? Por que foi dispensada?

- Eu desmaiei depois que terminei com o último aparelho.

- Desmaiou? Deus do Céu! E você está bem?

- Estou.

- Tudo bem mesmo?

- Sim. - respondeu com um sorriso. - Principalmente porque estou na final.

- Sério? Parabéns! - pausa - Mas agora você precisa se cuidar. A final já está aí.

- Eu sei, não se preocupe, Baby. Daqui a pouco já vou estar novinha em folha.

Baby deixou- a no quarto. Kimberly fechou a porta e contemplou o quarto vazio. Sentia-se cansada, mas feliz. Afinal estava perto de seus sonhos, mais que um dia pôde imaginar.

Tomou banho e depois foi para a cama. Antes de deitar pegou seu notebook. Presente de seus pais, preocupados com a distância e com a dura rotina. Assim tornou-se um elo de ligação com seus outros amigos.

Acessou seus emails. Tinha algum tempo que não se conectava mas não havia quase nada. Propagandas e notícias dos sites em que era cadastrada. "_Preciso cancelar esses cadastros" _ pensou.

Acessou o messenger. Gostava dele porque era bem mais veloz que as cartas e bem mais barato que o telefone. De vez em quando conseguia encontrar seus velhos amigos. Pena que a maioria deles estava muito ocupada já que continuavam sendo rangers. Restava pouco tempo para eles. Lembrava do quanto podia ser sacrificado.

Viu a lista de amigos. Lista que já não era muito grande e ainda ficou menor quando percebeu que apenas um estava online.

- Trini! - falou sozinha - Que bom!!

Mandou uma mensagem para a amiga.

**Kim: **oiiii...

**Trini:**você conectada?? O que está acontecendo??

**Kim:**acabei tendo uma folga. O que está fazendo da vida?

**Trini:**voltei ao trabalho, já deu pra perceber. Ando ocupada com isso. E você?

**Kim:**naquela rotina de treinos e depois o resto do mundo. O problema é que o resto do mundo exige mais que as duas horas que tenho.

**Trini:**duas horas? O que aconteceu?

Kimberly começou a digitar em velocidade média o que havia sido o seu dia.

Desde a disputa e sua vitória até o desmaio.

As respostas não demoraram a vir.

**Trini:**mas como você está agora?

**Kim:**bem. Se não estivesse não estaríamos conversando.

**Trini:**não podemos chamar isso de conversa exatamente.

**Kim:**uma conversa dentro dos nossos limites de orçamento e horário.

**Trini:**espertinha...

Kimberly estranhou. Sempre que conversava com Trini eram conversas longas e densas. Até agora não havia nada desse tipo.

**Trini:**qual foi o motivo desse desmaio?

**Kim:**comi pouco antes de competir.

**Trini:**e por que fez isso?

**Kim:**estava gorda demais para fazer minhas rotinas.

**Trini:**você nunca foi gorda.

**Kim:**não é como em Alameda dos Anjos. Estou realmente competindo.

**Trini:**já estava muito magra quando nos encontramos da última vez.

**Kim:**não estava magra. Aquele peso me dificultava nos exercícios.

**Trini:** quem lhe disse pra perder peso?

**Kim:**ninguém me forçou a nada. Foi uma constatação.

**Trini:**não mente.

**Kim:**por que acha que estou mentindo?

**Trini:**a Kimberly que eu conheço não prejudicaria a própria saúde.

**Kim: **com que direito acha que pode me dizer isso? O que sabe sobre ginástica?

Ficou esperando uma resposta, mas Trini não respondeu. Logo lhe ocorreu que estava a ofendendo e que além disso, Trini não tinha o costume de responder a esse tipo de apelo. Sentiu-se culpada.

**Kim: **desculpa. Eu não queria dizer isso

**Trini:** só quero que saiba que não sou obrigada a ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

**Kim:**desculpa.

Apesar disso, não achava que Trini tivesse chegado onde queria com isso.

**Trini:**tudo bem.

Mais algum tempo sem nenhuma mensagem. Kimberly esperava que ela tomasse a iniciativa, mas Trini parecia esperar pela mesma coisa.

**Kim: **como estão as coisas?

**Trini:**normais.

**Kim:**e Josh? As coisas entre vocês dois...?

**Trini:**na mesma. Saímos de vez em quando, nos divertimos como pessoas normais... ou amigos normais.

**Kim: **quem sabe uma relação entre vocês não decola?

**Trini:**de onde tirou essa idéia?

**Kim:**pelo que me falou é a pessoa certa pra você.

**Trini:**acho que a falta de nutrientes está afetando seu cérebro.

**Kim:**você lembra, eu sempre tive jeito pra essas coisas.

**Trini:**e entre você e Tommy? Mudou alguma coisa? Pensou a respeito?

**Kim:**e como pensei. Isso me deu um problema danado.

Contou da crie, da carta que escreveu e de seu envio acidental.

**Trini:**aconteceu há quanto tempo?

**Kim:**quase um mês.

**Trini:**e não teve nenhuma reação?

**Kim:**aparentemente nenhuma.

**Trini:**acho que ele não deve ter recebido a carta.

**Kim:**como não? Deveria ter sido uma questão de dias.

**Trini:**não acho que ele ficaria sem reagir depois de ler o que estava escrito.

**Kim:**sei lá... as pessoas mudam... todos mudam... eu mesma mudei. Talvez não fosse pra acontecer.

**Trini:**se prefere acreditar nisso.

**Kim:**acredito sim. Talvez ele esteja feliz com a Kat, ou queira se vingar do que eu fiz.

**Trini:**Tommy não faz o gênero da vingança.

**Kim:**então talvez ele não esteja mais interessado. Quem sabe não seja melhor assim?

**Trini:**se foi isso mesmo que aconteceu, agora trata de fazer a sua vida.

Era duro, mas sabia que aquele era o tipo de coisa que Trini lhe diria. Também queria ouvir aquilo. Era um estímulo do qual precisava para seguir em frente. Por mais duro que fosse a confirmação do fim de um relacionamento, não queria ficar parada esperando que as coisas caíssem do céu. Ainda teria muito suor para chegar onde queria.

Conversaram mais um pouco sobre outros assuntos mais amenos. Não que afastasse o remorso ou uma ponta de mágoa, mas faria com que se distraísse um pouco. Precisava descansar para voltar aos treinos. Tinha de se recuperar do susto que levara com seu desmaio. _"Pelo menos eu caí depois que eu saí da trave..." _ pensou, aliviada.

Ficaram conversando por um tempo considerável. O bastante para recuperar por alguns instantes o mesmo riso de Alameda dos Anjos. Acabou lembrando... muitas recordações vieram-lhe a mente. Depois que encerraram a conversa, acabou evocando as lembranças, acessando as fotos que estavam em seu laptop: Trini, Jason, Zack e Billy juntos antes da chegada de Tommy. Depois Adam, Aisha e Rocky... mais tarde Kat.

Ver Kat em uma das fotos causou-lhe extremo desconforto, tanto quanto ver a imagem de Tommy. Kat representava sua derrota, a perda de seu amor mesmo que ela não tivesse culpa. Mesmo que a culpa fosse apenas sua.

"_Tommy... Kat... quem diria...?"_

Ela não estava sozinha. Todos estavam reunidos. Tinha sido algum tempo antes de ser convidada por Schimdt para um treino. Quando ainda sonhava em ser Leslie Reynolds, mas achava que era apenas um sonho de adolescente. Quando vivia num mundo cor de rosa com Tommy, quando não se via fora de seu uniforme de ranger...

"_Doces tempos..."_

Pensou no quanto teria sido legal se todos pudessem ter se reunido. Trini com certeza teria gostado de Adam. Todos teriam rido muito de Rocky. Talvez fosse diferente no caso de Aisha. Não que ela não fosse legal: era, mas com Trini e Tommy por perto seria difícil. Talvez com Kat ainda fosse pior. _"Será que se eu não tivesse ido embora ela seria uma ameaça?"_

Chegou a conclusão de que não. Mesmo se fosse verdade que havia um sentimento secreto desde o início, nunca daria em cima de Tommy. Pelo pouco que tiveram a chance de se aproximar pôde perceber que Kat era do tipo romântica, politicamente correta. Nuca seria capaz de uma atitude oportunista. Era do tipo: princesa de um conto de fadas. E princesas típicas de idade média nunca saiam da conduta do bem.

"Kat não teria dificuldade caso nos reuníssimos... Trini adoraria ser uma das amigas dela"

Agora havia uma outra garota. Uma tal de Tanya. Não a conhecia, mas já sabia de algumas coisas: que substituiu Aisha como ranger amarela, cantava muito bem, era engraçada e que todos diziam que faria um casal perfeito com Adam. Soube também que era a melhor amiga de Kat.

"_Será que ela me teme de alguma forma?"_

Demorou algum tempo para chegar a alguma conclusão. Não que fosse uma pergunta difícil, mas era simplesmente lembrar-se das circunstâncias.

"_Acho que não... o que aconteceu já me provou isso..."_ admitiu.

"_Tommy... Tommy... não fiz o certo..."_

Desligou e colocou o laptop de lado. Fechou os olhos buscando um cochilo ou um momento de sono. Ainda nem estava anoitecendo, mas só queria um momento de tranquilidade. Queria não imaginar a vergonha de ter desmaiado na frente de toda aquela gente. Queria sossego.

Mas o sossego não veio. Ficou esperando, rolando na cama.

Sentou-se, pegou o laptop mais uma vez. Abriu a site da Google. O endereço abriu rapidamente. Ficou parada olhando para a tela sem saber o que fazer.

"_Hoje eu desmaiei e o médico disse que era por causa do estômago vazio... será que eu preciso mesmo fazer isso?"_ perguntou para si mesma.

Lembrou-se de como era seu treinamento em Alameda dos Anjos, que não era difícil quando comia praticamente de tudo e sentia-se bem com seu corpo. Se era tão bom nessa época, por que estava fazendo isso agora?

Depois lembrou-se que a Flórida não era a mesma coisa. Não estava em um pequeno ginásio sob supervisão de uma treinadora de escola. Era o ginásio de Gunthar Schimdt, um treinador importante que só treinava garotas com real talento. Dentre elas Leslie Reynolds que era famosa... da qual era uma grande admiradora. Que aquele não era seu mundinho antigo onde todos a admiravam, onde era o centro das atenções e incrivelmente popular. Agora não era ninguém... apenas uma aspirante. Lembrou-se dos movimentos de suas companheiras de treino: ágeis, leves e fortes e com todas as coisas que nem sonhava serem necessárias para chegar onde almejava. Leslie Reynolds era uma delas... ela era magra, leve...a cada vez que olhava seu corpo no espelho sentia-se nauseada. E pensar que antes a adorava...

"Eu preciso fazer isso... não há outro jeito."

Acessou uma página que já tinha ouvido falar nas conversas das outras garotas. O que apareceu na tela foi uma tabela de calorias da qual começou a analisar, querendo saber o que podia cortar da sua dieta. Precisava perder peso urgente.

Horas depois Leslie entrou no quarto. O treino tinha acabado.

- Ufa...! Que difícil foi hoje... - pausa - Ficou sozinha o tempo todo?

- Fiquei.

- E o que ficou fazendo?

Fechou os sites em que estava navegando. Se ela visse acabariam tendo uma longa discussão.

- Fiquei conversando com uns amigos perdidos pelo messenger.

- Aquela sua amiga estava conectada? Ah... puxa, eu esqueço o nome dela... - estalou os dedos - Trini? Não é isso?

- Estava, fiquei conversando com ela... por algum milagre estava de folga hoje.

- Que bom. Queria ter tido tempo pra descansar, mas fazer o quê...? Ossos do ofício.

- Eu preferia ter treinado do que ficar aqui pelo motivo que fiquei.

- Mas pelo menos você caiu depois de ter acabado no último aparelho. Não caiu no meio.

- Mas foi um mico tremendo.

- Não fique assim. Você ainda tem duas etapas. - pausa - Mas agora vai ter que ficar mais atenta com a sua alimentação. Você não está atenta aos perigos...

- Sério, eu estou sim.

- Vai parar de fazer o que faz?

- Não posso, Leslie. Eu só consegui alguma coisa porque estou mais leve.

- E desmaiou porque está tentando fazer os exercícios de estômago vazio. Não tenta negar o porque ouvi o médico dizer.

- Não vai acontecer de novo.

- Se continuar vai ser desse jeito. Por acaso pode garantir que não vai desmaiar novamente?

- Eu preciso manter meu peso baixo.

- Todas nós precisamos, Kimberly. Por acaso acha que eu não sei? Tem noção de quantas meninas eu já vi saindo por causa desse tipo de coisa? Ficamos concentradas para não ter esse tipo de preocupação. Tem noção que como seria se não fosse assim?

- Leslie... - tentou interromper, não queria ouvir. Já conhecia essa história de cor e salteado.

- Eu vi! Eu dividi um apartamento com mais três meninas, duas bailarinas e outra ginasta. Todas vomitavam... todas pararam de comer...

- Eu já sei dessa história... já me contou um milhão de vezes.

Leslie parou e ficou sem ação.

- Vai continuar com isso?

- Vou.

- Vai acabar se dando mal com isso.

- Você fala como se estivesse limpa e faz exatamente o mesmo tipo de coisa.

Pararam. Era algo que daria muito pano pra manga. Daquele mesmo assunto podiam sair várias discussões.

- Vamos parar com isso, Leslie. Não quero brigar com você.

- Ótimo. - Leslie parou, engoliu em seco. Já estava se preparando para uma provável exaltação de ânimo. - Vamos parar por aqui. - pausa, preparando-se para sair de cena. - Com licença, vou tomar banho.

Kimberly sentiu-se culpada. Odiava fazer aquilo. Brigar com Leslie lhe deixava agoniada, mesmo porque ainda tinha algum resquício da antiga imagem mítica de grandes nomes do esporte. Além disso também era sua amiga. Significava tanto quanto Trini. Não podia perder nada.

Naquela noite seu sono teve altos e baixos. Seus sonhos foram povoados por imagens suas competindo, executando todos os exercícios sob olhares atentos e praticamente apavorados de Schimdt e seus auxiliares. A cada vez que saia dos aparelhos eram muitos aplausos: todas as execuções absolutamente perfeitas . E quando saiu o resultado e subiu no lugar mais alto no pódio foi uma ovação. Até Leslie lhe aplaudia. Isso mesmo: até mesmo a estrela Leslie Reynolds estava aos seus pés.

Seu problema foi acordar e perceber que ainda era aspirante. Que as únicas coisas que dividia com Leslie era o quarto, o banheiro e as atenções de Schimdt. Isso lhe trouxe uma certa amargura.


	9. Ódio cego

Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

No dia seguinte desceu para treinar, mas Schimdt lhe deu atenção diferenciada receando que não estivesse totalmente recuperada. Meio período de exercícios leves. Seu treinamento era praticamente um aquecimento pelo que pôde constatar. Algo para que não ficasse totalmente parada e seu corpo pudesse se readaptar rapidamente. Uma das piores coisas para uma atleta nesse esporte era voltar a antiga forma física. Poderia engordar se ficasse muito tempo sem queimar calorias. Sem dúvida os treinos era o mellhor para isso.

Depois de algum tempo, no fim de seu meio período, Schimdt lhe chamou para conversar:

- Kimberly, eu gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

- Certo. - respondeu, tensa, imaginando que tipo de perguntas viriam.

- Por acaso estou indo muito rápido com seu treino?

- Não senhor. - a resposta foi rápida. Talvez mais rápida do que deveria.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Sabe que pode confiar em nós.

- Estava tendo alguns problemas. Fiquei muito nervosa por causa disso... fiquei desestruturada, mas agora já passou.

- Seus problemas interferiram demais e isso aconteceu ontem. Você fala como se tivesse acontecido há muito tempo. - fez uma análise cuidadosa, sua voz pausada, firme, calma. - Tem noção de que riscos correu? E se caísse enquanto executasse sua rotina? Teria perdido a sua vaga... poderia ter se machucado seriamente.

Kimberly ficou sem saber se aquilo era preocupação com ela, algo paternal ou apenas com a sua reputação de treinador. Schimdt poderia ser muito dúbio as vezes. Preferiu não saber.

- Lamento muito o que aconteceu.

- E aí? Devo me preocupar com isso?

- Não. Meus problemas estão sendo resolvidos na medida do tempo que tenho. Não creio que terei mais problemas para afetar minha rotina.

Foi uma alfinetada, que aconteceu sem querer. Kimberly preferiu fingir que não percebeu.

- Acho bom. O que estamos fazendo aqui é muito sério. A ginástica não é mais uma brincadeira, e nem simplesmente um esporte. Invisto muito no treinamento dessas meninas. Esse é o meu trabalho, e gostaria de ter um retorno. Isso vale pra você também.

- Entendo - sentia-se esmagada por aquela situação. Queria encerrar a conversa o mais rápido possível.

- Não pense que isso é um sermão. Eu me preocupo com cada uma de vocês. O mundo do esporte é duro demais e não perdoa falhas. Se não estiver preparada para isso, é melhor que diga.

_"Ele tem um jeito estranho de mostrar preocupação com os outros"_ pensou.

- Eu estou pronta, fazendo o possível para conciliar a minha vida e tentando não trazer meus problemas para o meu treinamento apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo dentro do ginásio.

Mais uma alfinetada. Schimdt não demonstrou mas pela primeira vez viu-a como mais que uma ginasta. Mais do que quando a conheceu na cidade onde ela morava, mas naquela época estava mais interessado em aproveitar o seu talento.

- É uma das regras desse mundo. Há muitas escolhas para serem feitas.

_"E sacrifícios"._

- Estou ciente disso.

- Bom... acho que já acabamos.

Levantaram-se.

- Agora vá descansar.

- Tudo bem.

Viu-a sair de sua sala e ganhar o caminho do corredor, afastando-se.

"_Ela tem talento... é talentosa, ousada... pode ir muito longe"_

Voltou para o quarto com uma sensação estranha como se suas escolhas começassem a fazer com que temesse por seu futuro. Como se aquela fosse a última advertência antes de entrar num caminho sem volta. Foi a primeira vez que pensou que seu futuro poderia não ser o planejado por tantos anos. Uma sensação de insegurança que não lhe agradou em nada.

Quando Leslie voltou para o alojamento pôde perceber que o clima não era dos melhores. Lembrou-se do dia anterior onde quase tiveram uma discussão. Resolveu tentar quebrar o gelo.

- Como foi o treino hoje, Leslie?

- Normal, como sempre. - respondeu enquanto pegava outra roupa.

- Se quiser usar o banheiro...

Uma ceder o banheiro para outra depois do treino era um sinal de cordialidade.

- Tomei uma ducha no vestiário antes de subir. - começou a pentear os cabelos molhados, que antes Kimberly julgava ser suor.

- Desculpe se te ofendi ontem, Leslie... não foi a minha intenção.

- Tudo bem. Mas seria melhor pedido de desculpas se me ouvisse antes de querer discutir. Será que não percebe que eu me preocupo com você?

- Eu sei, mas não há razão. É uma preocupação inútil... não precisa mesmo.

- Certo. - Leslie preferiu não prolongar as coisas.

O clima se dissipou naquele momento embora Leslie soubesse que Kimberly iria fazer de qualquer jeito.

No dia seguinte uma das ginastas havia voltado. Kate tinha se machucado seriamente algum tempo antes do início da primeira fase do torneio. Assim acabou ficando de fora. Teve de se afastar para uma cirurgia, e agora estava voltando. Já andava normalmente.

Quando a viu, Kimberly correu para abraçá-la.

- Kate! Há quanto tempo!!

- Pois é... bastante.

- E como vai o seu joelho? A cirurgia?

- Foi tudo bem... o joelho está melhorando... bem melhor que antes mas agora que voltei não sei por quanto tempo vai durar. - pausa - Mas e você? Melhorou?

Kate referia-se ao desmaio.

- Você soube?

- É... você não me viu, mas eu fui assistir.

- Estou melhor sim.

Kimberly estava sem jeito. Receava falar que havia passado para a final.

- E como se sente sendo uma das finalistas?

- Soube disso também?

- Eu disse que estava lá, esqueceu?

- Fiquei sem jeito... por que...

- Por que eu não competi? Ora Kimberly, grande coisa! Está sendo boba!

- Achei que teria raiva de mim, ou coisa parecida.

- Olha... por mais que Schimdt insista numa competição entre a gente eu não estou aqui para isso. Eu gosto da ginástica, ela me diverte. - pausa - Se tenho alguma fama, se ganho algum dinheiro como atleta isso não foi premeditado. Nunca foi o meu sonho...as coisas simplesmente aconteceram. É só um esporte. Não é tudo na minha vida.

Kimberly ficou abismada. Como alguém que estava ali dentro podia pensar dessa forma? Como alguém que convivia com Schimdt poderia não encarar a competição que havia ali dentro? Era muito estranho. Afinal, em que mundo Kate vivia?

- Puxa... estou surpresa ... como consegue pensar assim?

- Sabe que eu não sei? Nem eu entendo... tem dias que me pergunto o que estou fazendo aqui. - pausa - Bom... é melhor a gente parar antes que venham gritando no nosso ouvido... vou me trocar.

Afastou-se deixando Kimberly sem ação, surpresa com que ela havia contado. Era realmente muito estranho. Olhou para ela mais uma vez e notou seu peso: ela havia ficado bastante tempo sem treinar e engordara um pouco. _"E será que ela não se peocupa? Ela engordou muito..."_

Voltou ao treino.

Demorou mais que um dia para que retomasse seu ritmo normal, de antes do desmaio. Não demorou também para que seu corpo se acostumasse.

Com a comida tomou mais cuidado. Depois do que aconteceu não podia chamar a atenção para o que fazia. Comeu tudo. Estava decidida a não vomitar naquele dia. Só depois: quem sabe no almoço do dia seguinte?

Foi estranho voltar para o alojamento e passar direto pelo banheiro. Sentou-se na cama, decidida a resistir ao seu impulso. Pensou que Leslie estivesse falando para seu bem. Era melhor ser prudente.

Alguns minutos se passaram... Kimberly começou a suar frio.

_"Em breve a comida vai chegar no meu estômago... eu vou engordar!"_

Olhou novamente para a porta. Leslie ainda não havia chegado.

_"Se ela estivesse por perto certamente me impediria de fazer isso."_

Apertou a colcha que forrava sua cama como se pudesse assim se segurar e controlar sua vontade.

Por sua cabeça passaram verdadeiros turbilhões de pensamentos. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Não sabia o que ainda a prendia naquela cama impedindo que levantasse e fizesse uma bobagem.

_"Leslie tem razão... eu não posso fazer isso.! Eu não posso fazer isso!"_ gritava mentalmente para si mesma. "_Não seja fraca!"_

O problema só foi resolvido porque Leslie entrou de repente.

- Nossa... por que chegou tão tarde? - perguntou querendo disfarçar, prender sua companhia para evitar que fraquejasse.

- Fui na sala de fisioterapia. Estava com dores no tornozelo... eu torci durante o treino porque caí de mal jeito da trave.

- Puxa... eu bem que estranhei... pensei que tivesse tido algum problema maior.

- Não, nenhum a mais que esse. - pausa - Vai usar o banheiro?

- Não. Pode ir.

- Prometo que não vou demorar.

- Não tem problema. Pode ficar o tempo que quiser.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Você tá com febre? Não libera o banheiro pra ninguém...

- Não, não... eu tô de bom humor hoje.

- Tá bom, tô indo então.

Leslie entrou no banheiro. Kimberly respirou aliviada. Enquanto estivesse ali não conseguiria fazer nada. Uma mistura de alegria e raiva. Alegria por não ter feito e raiva por não ter conseguido se controlar sozinha. Apalpou a barriga como se assim quisesse impedir ou retardar a chegada da comida. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para esquecer sua vontade.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Outro dia.**

Kimberly levantou abatida.

- Kim? O que houve? Não dormiu?

- Minha noite não foi das melhores. - limitou-se a responder.

Desceram para tomar café e treinar.

Foi um pesadelo comer alguma coisa. Sentia a garganta dolorida, não conseguia engolir nada, como se seu corpo quisesse involuntariamente que não ficasse se torturando.

Durante o treino sentiu-se mal, mas não falou nada. A troco de que? Para que Schimdt acabasse lhe tirando do jogo? Não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Fazer os exercícios nas barras tornou-se mais difícil. Kimberly não conseguia entender. Caia toda hora nos movimentos que deveriam ser mais fáceis.

Numa delas...

- Calma, Kimberly. Schimdt não está aqui. - disse Mary, a treinadora auxiliar e enfermeira.

- Isso me deixa mais aliviada... se ele estivesse aqui...

- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada. Acho que não estou num bom dia.

- Não creio que seja isso. - pausa - Tenho te observado esses dias. Emagreceu, não anda comendo direito.

- Emagreci? Bom, eu nem havia percebido... - disse Kimberly, olhando para seu estômago. - Mas tenho comido direito sim...

- Não tente me enganar. Acha que não percebo?

- Qual o problema de emagrecer?

- O problema aqui não é emagrecer, é o motivo. - pausa - Essa dieta alimentar que vocês seguem não é pra perder e sim para que mantenham o peso: sem ganhar e nem perder nada. As pesagens servem para verificar isso e você não tinha sobrepeso.

- Do que está me acusando?

- Não estou te acusando de nada. Eu sei o que está fazendo.

- Não sei do que está falando. Nem tinha notado que emagreci... tenho comido direito desde que cheguei aqui.

- Naquele dia desmaiou por falta de comida.

- Naquele dia estava tão nervosa que não consegui comer. – respondeu, sentindo-se injustiçada, apesar de saber que Mary dizia verdade

- E tem andado nervosa há quantos dias? - pausa - Sabe porque não está conseguindo fazer os exercícios nas barras? Está sem forças.

Kimberly não sabia como reagir. Sentia-se pressionada, como se Mary quisesse arrancar-lhe uma confissão.

_"Mas como ela sabe? Eu faço tudo tão escondido... não tem como ninguém saber!"_

- Acha que eu não sei? Eu já passei por isso. Fazemos tudo o que tem de ser feito para ganhar e chegar ao topo. Ser a mais leve, a mais graciosa... a mais rápida, ágil... - Mary foi enumerando - Mas isso não basta: temos que ter forças para manter o equilíbrio e fazer com que todo esse resto tenha algum valor.

- Isso é só uma fase. - assegurou Kimberly - Amanhã vou estar melhor.

- Se continuar fazendo isso e não nos dar ouvidos vai acabar se dando mal.

- Eu conheço o meu corpo.

Para seu alívio, Mary deu-se por vencida. Afastou-se e deixou que pudesse continuar com seu treino.

_"Mas como ela poderia saber? Como?"_

A resposta veio como se fosse um estalo.

No fim do dia, voltando para o alojamento:

- Ufa! Hoje foi cansativo!

- Foi, é?

- Foi. Quando Schimdt não está parece que me fazem treinar o dobro... - Leslie suspirou, cansada. Depois olhou para a amiga. - Nossa... a sua cara continua péssima. Não melhorou nada?

- É meio difícil melhorar depois de descobrir que foi traída.

- Traída? Como assim traída?

- Jura que não está entendendo, Leslie? Você é sonsa ou a sua memória é que não funciona mesmo?

- Como assim?

- Você me dedurou... disse a Mary o que eu fazia...

- Ei, ei... olha aqui... será que dá pra explicar isso direito?

- Você contou para Mary que estou emagrecendo! Contou o que eu faço! Ela veio com um papo muito esquisito pra cima de mim. - pausa, nervosa - Como pôde fazer isso comigo, Leslie? Como pôde?

- Eu não fiz nada. Eu não disse nada a ela.

- Para de mentir. Eu não acredito em você...

- Está me chamando de mentirosa, Kimberly? – começou a dizer, em um tom decidido - Eu não tenho nada com o que você faz ou com a sua vida pessoal. Eu me preocupo com você, com a sua saúde. Eu te disse que da minha boca ninguém ia saber de nada.

- Ahhhh, mas ela soube. E ninguém me tira da cabeça que foi você.

- Acha que isso iria durar para sempre? - Leslie tinha o olhar magoado mas completamente segura do que estava falando. - Por acaso achou que ninguém iria notar? Dá pra ver a olhos vistos!

- Ninguém nunca me viu fazendo qualquer coisa. Ninguém tinha razões para desconfiar...

- Bom, então por que desmaiou naquele dia?

- Aquilo foi um acidente. Não significa nada.

- Qualquer bom observador pode ligar uma coisa a outra.

- Para de tentar disfarçar, Leslie! Para com isso! - deu-lhe um empurrão quando tentou se aproximar e derrubou-a no chão antes batendo as costas na cama. - Mentirosa!

Leslie ficou parada, ainda no chão, sem saber como reagir. Sentiu seus olhos ficarem marejados, o rosto queimar de raiva e de vergonha. Não sentia dores, mas sentia-se humilhada. A dor da humilhação era maior que a dor física.

- Eu odeio você, Kimberly... eu odeio você! - disse enquanto se levantava.

- Não inverte as coisas! Sou eu quem tenho motivos pra te odiar.

- Eu não fiz nada! NA-DA! Será que é tão difícil entender isso? – gesticulou, no mesmo tom de decisão, mas nervosa.

- É difícil sim. Você me traiu, me enganou! Eu achei que fosse minha amiga, mas me enganei...

- Eu nunca trairia ninguém. Eu achei que fosse minha amiga sim. Achei que confiava em mim, mas pelo visto. - levantou e colocou seus lençois e os travesseiros embaixo do braço. - Acho melhor clarear suas idéias... eu não vou mais te falar nada. Se quiser se ferrar, se ferra! Não tenho nada a ver com isso. - embolou as roupas e saiu carregando, batendo a porta.

Kimberly ficou parada no meio do quarto. Ouviu quando Leslie bateu a porta, mas continuou ali.

_"Mentirosa... mentirosa de uma figa... daqui a pouco ela volta... vai acabar voltando."_

Entrou no banheiro. O jantar estava pesando. Se não fosse naquela hora não iria dar mais. Trancou a porta e fez o que devia ser feito.


	10. Rancores e Rituais

Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

Manhã seguinte.

Estava saindo para treinar quando percebeu que Leslie não havia voltado. Estranhou, mas não se preocupou.

No corredor viu-a saindo do quarto que Kate e Adelle dividiam. Já estava arrumada, e não parecia com o melhor humor do mundo. Estava conversando com as duas.

Desceram e tomaram o café. Leslie não lhe dirigiu um olhar. Não que Kimberly realmente estivesse interessada, mas buscou uma reação.

Quando acabaram, não a viu indo para o tablado. Viu-a tomando o rumo oposto: indo para o escritório de Schmidt.

_"Será que ela vai contar pra ele?? Maldita..."_

Estava olhando para lá, esperando que ela saísse e tivesse alguma comprovação, mas não deu tempo.

- Ei, Kimberly... vamos treinar! Não pode ficar aí parada! - chamou um dos auxiliares.

Algum tempo depois, não mais que quinze minutos mas que pareceu uma eternidade Leslie acabou voltando. Schmidt logo atrás. Pensou que fosse dizer-lhe alguma coisa mas nada.

O treinamento foi tortuoso por imaginar o que havia sido dito naquela sala. Não conseguia se concentrar direito, embora parecesse mais fácil executar as rotinas nas barras. Talvez uma trégua que seu corpo estivesse lhe dando. Torcia para que durasse tempo suficiente até a competição... até que sua vaga no pan-americano estivesse garantida.

No horário de almoço, comeram. Quando acabaram, Schimdt chamou-a. Tremeu, imaginando o que iria ouvir.

- Por acaso aconteceu algo entre você e Leslie ontem?

- Bom... nós nos desentendemos a noite... - não era uma resposta que quisesse dizer muita coisa. Não dizia nada e nem escondia..

- Ela me pediu para mudar de quarto... será que não há nada que possam fazer para resolver isso?

- Talvez seja melhor para nós.

- Eu acatei o pedido que ela me fez. - pausa - Ela vai para o quarto de Kate. A Adelle vai para o seu. Alguma objeção?

Pensou rápido: Adelle era outra aspirante ao estrelato. A ambição era tanta quanto a sua, talvez até maior. Era ela quem trazia doces de fora, contrabandeava chocolates e alguns remédios até, Deus sabe como. Não sabia se era pra faturar uma grana a mais ou para consumo próprio disfarçado. Sabia que ela também deixava de comer e eventualmente provocava vômito. Talvez fosse a melhor companhia: alguém que a compreendesse, que fizesse o mesmo e não alguém que não assumisse e tentasse ficando dando lição de moral. _"Bela hipócrita"_ pensou.

- Nenhuma.

- Ótimo. Se quiser subir agora... Leslie deve estar arrumando as coisas dela.

- Tudo bem. Posso ir mesmo?

- Pode.

Kimberly saiu, meio tensa pelas coisas terem chegado a aquele ponto. Não esperava brigar com Leslie, muito menos que o acontecimento chegasse aos ouvidos de Schmidt.

Voltou para o alojamento. Ainda teria tempo vago. Não podiam ficar treinando o dia inteiro. Não que não fizessem isso, mas com alguns poucos intervalos regulares. Foi para o quarto e encontrou Adelle.

- Adelle? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu? Ué? Pensei que o treinador já tivesse avisado que eu iria ficar no lugar de Leslie...

- Avisou sim, desculpe. Só não pensei que seria tão... - fez uma pausa como se estivesse procurando a palavra adequada - rápido.

- Não gosto de perder tempo. - justificou.

_"Sim... ótima justificativa"_ pensou Kimberly tentando prever como seria a convivência com sua nova companheira de quarto.

Enquanto isso Leslie estava sentada no chão arrumando suas coisas no quarto que agora dividiria com Kate. A sua expressão não parecia das melhores. Kate, sentada na cama, estava atenta. Algo errado estava no ar.

- Leslie? O que aconteceu?

- Como assim?

- O que te fez sair do quarto e vir para este?

- Não estou entendendo.

- Você dividia o quarto com Kimberly há praticamente um ano... e pelo que lembro sempre se deram muito bem.

- Relações se desgastam. Amizades também.

- Nenhum desgaste chega a este ponto, pelo menos não de uma hora para outra.

Leslie, que até o momento estava absorta na arrumação das novas gavetas parou, olhou para sua nova companheira de quarto, e preparou-se para talvez ter de tocar nesse assunto.

- É, tem razão, mas já estava acontecendo há tempo e eu não percebi - o tom de voz demonstrava mágoa. - É tarde demais pra ficar agüentando.

- Leslie... se quiser falar alguma coisa eu estou pronta para ouvir, é sério.

- Eu sei que posso confiar em você... mas não sei se posso contar isso, pelo menos agora. É algo que leva um certo tempo para entender.

- Faça como quiser. Se quiser contar...

- Obrigada, Kate. Te conheço há muito tempo e sei que posso confiar... mas é que...

- Não esquenta a cabeça... não precisa me explicar nada. - pausa, tranqüilizando-a, para em seguida usar um tom mais descontraído. - Sabe... foi bom você ter vindo. Eu não agüentava mais a Adelle!

- Tenho que admitir, ela nunca foi uma pessoa fácil.

- Pessoa fácil? - pausa, parecendo perplexa - Leslie!! Não tente ser diplomática! Sabe tanto quanto eu que a Adelle é uma criatura insuportável! Sabe muito bem que ela faz da vida de todo mundo um inferno!

As duas riram. O que Kate dissera era um fato: Adelle não era nada fácil. Fazia com que as meninas quisessem trocar de quarto toda hora.

- Tá bom, Kate - rindo muito - Admito, você tem razão... mas se me diz isso como conseguiu ficar tanto tempo dividindo o mesmo espaço?

- Tento encarar como se fosse um karma... fruto de um pecado de uma vida anterior, ou algo parecido... agora acho que isso é um sinal de que fui absolvida.

- É... pra isso a briga serviu. - Leslie voltou a organização de suas gavetas - Olha, mais tarde eu digo o que aconteceu entre Kimberly e eu.

- Não precisa...

- Faço questão.

- Tá bom. Já que você quer depois nós falamos.

No outro quarto Kimberly ficou observando Adelle ocupar sem nenhuma cerimônia o lugar que até poucas horas atrás não lhe pertencia. Sentiu um desconforto, esperava ver Leslie tirando suas coisas, e quem sabe até mesmo terem uma conversa definitiva. Não que quisesse fazer as pazes, não que estivesse arrependida, mas simplesmente odiava situações mal resolvidas.

- O que foi, Kimberly? Que cara é essa?

- Nada... só estou meio cansada.

- Ah, certo.

E continuou arrumando o que era seu.

_"Ah, droga... como isso vai ser?"_

Mais tarde:

O restante do treino correu normalmente. Normalmente para Schimdt. Nada normal para Kimberly ou para Leslie.

De noite...

As meninas voltaram para o alojamento. Leslie estava andando junto com Kate. Kimberly estranhou vê-las conversando animadamente sem ela mesma estivesse incluída no grupinho, mas lembrou-se da briga.

Mas estranho mesmo foi voltar ao quarto. Já não tinha a mesma aparência. Era Adelle e suas influências.

- Ah, não acredito! - ela já foi logo entrando - Nunca me senti tão cansada!

Adelle era do tipo que falava alto. Alto do gênero "sem-consideração-com-os-ouvidos-alheios".

- É, Schimdt pegou pesado...

- Também pudera, são as finais! É a grande chance que eu tenho.

Modesta também.

- Grande chance de todas nós. - Kimberly ponderou.

- É, é isso... - gesticulou como se fosse uma correção sem importância - Diz uma coisa: por que você e Leslie brigaram? Vocês se davam tão bem...

- Bom... - Kimberly não queria falar no assunto mas também não queria ser indelicada - Não quero falar nisso. É particular.

- Particular? - pareceu surpresa, embora o tom fosse de sarcasmo - Então foi sério. Eu achei que eram amigas...se bem que esse negócio de amizade por aqui não funciona muito... ninguém me ouve...

E sem a mínima noção do significado de "privacidade".

- Ai, ai... hora de entrar no banho... - pegou imediatamente sua roupa - Vou entrar agora... por acaso você se importa, Kim?

Kimberly sentiu raiva:

Era uma falta de educação tremenda tomar conta do banheiro daquele jeito: sem pedir, ou ao menos tirar um par-ou-ímpar...

Não era qualquer um que a chamava de Kim. Este era um apelido reservado aos mais íntimos: sua família, "amigos do peito" como os que eram rangers aos "mais que amigos" que sempre estiveram ao lado independente das batalhas diárias.

Leslie.

Aisha.

Trini.

Tommy...

_"Ah... Tommy..."_

- Não... imagina... pode ir.

- Obrigada, querida... tenho certeza que vamos nos dar muuuuiiiito bem.

"_Ah, meu Deus... onde que eu fui me meter...?"_

No outro quarto:

- Pronto. Acho que agora teremos tempo. - disse Leslie.

- Já disse que não precisa me contar nada.

- Mas eu quero. - pausa - Como que eu posso dividir um quarto com você de forma tão repentina?

- Se isso é um problema de Kimberly, não é da minha conta.

- Se o problema dela continuar tomando essa proporção vai ser problema de hospital.

- Ela faz?

Kate referia-se ao que muitas faziam para manter o peso baixo. Não tinham necessidade de ser explícitas.

- Faz.

- Por que pra mim não é surpresa?

- Você sabia?

- Desconfiava. - pausa - Nós sabemos como isso começa.

- A Mary foi falar com ela... acho que deve ter falado nisso. - suspirou, lamentando - Kimberly cismou que eu disse alguma coisa... brigou comigo, me agrediu.

- Agrediu? - Kate parecia perplexa.

- É. Mas agora já foi. - pausa - Tentei me defender de todos os jeitos, mas ela é cabeça dura... não adianta falar. Aí acabei saindo pra evitar situações ainda piores.

- Fez bem...

- Puxa, Kate... droga... do jeito que ela está fazendo não precisaria que eu contasse nada!

- Fica calma. Sabemos como a cabeça fica, e com Kimberly não seria diferente.

- Mas ela acha que sou a única que sei.

- Por que ela acharia isso?

- Porque ela me contou.

- Bom amiga, lamento dizer que está num mato sem cachorro.

- E eu não sei? - já estava ficando com os olhos marejados - Mas estou preocupada... já contei as coisas que aconteceram aqui, já conversei, falei e nada. Simplesmente não quer ouvir!

- E agora com Adelle as coisas provavelmente vão piorar.

- Isso é o que me preocupa mais. Sabemos quanto ela pode ser venenosa...

- Venenosa? Venenosa é pouco! - fez uma pausa baixando o tom de voz - Quando ela quer tirar alguém do caminho... lembra da Christhy?

- E quem se esquece?

Christhy era uma das vítimas das consequências. Mais uma que teve problemas com comida. Parou de treinar por ter chegado ao extremo. As ginastas ainda não ficavam concentradas, e isso dava-lhe privacidade e tempo suficiente a para sua obsessão com o peso. Chegou ao ponto de usar drogas para manter o peso baixo. Uma overdose de pílulas para emagrecer quase a matou. Seus pais colocaram fim a suas chances antes que algo pior pudesse acontecer.

Era uma das garotas com qual Leslie dividia o apartamento. Ela viu tudo acontecer.

- Calma, Leslie... não adianta ficar desse jeito.

- Não estou me lamentando por Christhy. Sei que pra ela não adianta mais, mas parece que a Kimberly está indo pelo mesmo caminho!

- Não seja tão negativa. Ela é esperta e não vai por esse caminho.

- Esperta, mas teimosa. Agora com a Adelle por perto...

- Com isso temos que nos preocupar.

- Ela não vai mais me ouvir. Já não ouvia antes, depois disso então.

- Será que me ouviria?

- Duvido. Kimberly ouve apenas o que convém.

Kate ficou quieta. Sabia que era verdade.

A noite não foi das melhores para Kimberly. Não que tivesse tido pesadelos ou algo assim, mas a atmosfera que aquele quarto tomou com a presença de sua nova companheira tornou-se pesada.

_"Mas é a primeira noite... claro que não vai continuar assim"_ pensou. Não podia se deixar levar pela primeira impressão, e nem pelas aparências.

Foi difícil pegar no sono, mesmo fazendo esforço monstro para não pensar nos seus últimos atos.

Mais tarde.

A rotina iria começar. As meninas acordaram e começaram a se arrumar.

Quando Kimberly acordou Adelle já estava no banheiro. Até aí nada de mais: poderia ter simplesmente acordado cedo e ido antes. não iria demorar.

Meia hora depois: Kimberly, acometida pelo típico mau humor matinal, estava sentada na cama esperando que ela saísse, mas nada.

Mais cinco minutos, e resolveu bater a porta.

- Adelle?

- O que foi? - perguntou com a porta entreaberta.

- Você ainda vai demorar? Eu preciso usar o banheiro...

- Não sei... talvez.

- Mas...

Adelle fechou a porta antes que pudesse protestar.

- Droga...

Começou a se vestir. Pelo jeito se dependesse dela não iria ser naquele dia que desceria para treinar.

Faltava menos de cinco minutos para o café da manhã quando Adelle finalmente saiu, totalmente pronta.

- Vamos, Kim?

- Não, ainda não estou pronta.

- O que houve? Acordou atrasada?

"_Alguém me segura ou serei obrigada a responder"_.

- Talvez - limitou-se a dizer, sem mencionar o uso do apelido.

- Bom, estou indo, te vejo lá embaixo.

Adelle saiu deixando finalmente o lugar vazio.

Kimberly foi fazer tudo o que precisava numa velocidade monstro antes que Schimdt reclamasse de atraso.

O café foi tranquilo.

Kimberly procurou Leslie, não que quisesse sentar com ela mas queria saber como ela estava depois da briga. Não que quisesse se desculpar. Acreditava piamente que tinha razão, mas esperava que se houvesse uma atitude para reconciliação partiria dela. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Leslie estava junto com Kate, conversavam aparentemente de bom humor, bem longe.

Conformou-se. Resolveu descontar a raiva na maçã que estava a sua frente.

Treinamento

Esperava que fossem treinar uma perto da outra, mas não foi assim. Leslie e Kate continuaram juntas. Kimberly acabou com Adelle.

- O que está esperando? - perguntou Adelle. - Vamos começar!

Estavam nas barras executando suas rotinas.

Kimberly estava se cansando muito rápido. Resultado da noite mal dormida provavelmente. Não estava concentrada para fazer os mortais, não conseguia retomar o aparelho na hora certa.

- Ah, droga... o que está acontecendo comigo? – disse aos sussurros para si mesma após mais uma queda.

Cansada foi tomar um gole d'água enquanto via Adelle executou a saída, e depois disso, aproximar-se, tencionando fazer o mesmo .

- O que foi? Daqui há pouco os outros vem dar bronca na gente se te vê parada...

- Não está dando certo. Não sei o que está acontecendo...

- Bom... - Adelle a analisou de cima a baixo - É difícil voar com uma bola de boliche no estômago...

O tom usado não foi de desdém. Foi como se tivesse saído naturalmente. A expressão dela era a mais natural possível. Mas Kimberly, obviamente não gostou.

Antes que pudesse dar uma resposta, fazer alguma pergunta ou reagir de qualquer forma, Adelle afastou-se e foi praticar salto sobre o cavalo.

Durante o almoço e o jantar, Kimberly sentiu-se mal. Olhava para a comida, e mesmo com fome sentia nojo.

Olhou para os lados e viu Mary perto da porta conversando com uma das auxiliares.

"_Será que ela está me observando?"_

"_Será que está falando de mim?"_

Eram perguntas sem resposta. Não dava pra adivinhar. Se Mary estava a vigiando, teria de comer. Não podia arriscar que as desconfianças chegassem até o ouvido de Schimdt. Assim, obrigou-se a dar algumas garfadas.

O mesmo aconteceu no jantar.

Ao fim do treino tratou de tomar banho no vestiário. Se quando chegasse no quarto encontrasse o banheiro ocupado não seria nada agradável.

Quando subiu encontrou Adelle sentada na cama. Estava lendo uma revista e comendo uma barra de chocolate.

- Adelle?

Ao vê-la, escondeu o doce.

- O que...? - de assustada mudou o tom para o sarcástico e irônico - Puxa... pensei que fosse outra pessoa... - respondeu voltando a leitura.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ora... estava com vontade de comer algo doce...

- Mas não podemos, você sabe...!

- Estamos no nosso horário de folga. Podemos fazer o que quiser.

- Estamos no horário de descanso, e em concentração. Doces são...

- Proibidos? – disse, como se fosse um sermão decorado. - Ninguém vai saber... acha que eu sou a única?

- Eu sei que não. Você vende os doces... eu já vi gente comprando.

- Mas você mesma... nunca...

- Não. Nunca comprei.

- Mas aposto que morre de vontade.

- Sim, adoro chocolate. Amo! - pausa - Mas o meu peso...

- Eu sei, acha que não? Estou aqui há mais tempo, tenho experiência... as garotas vivem loucas por doces, principalmente chocolate... outras coisas também, mas principal são os doces. Você não é a única que tem problemas assim. Há como resolver, ou vai me dizer que não sabe?

- É, sei, mas não gosto...

Adelle levantou a mão, interrompendo-a. Sua expressão era irônica, seus gestos pareciam de insolência. Fechou a revista e sentou-se. Aprumou o corpo como se isso a ajudasse a se impor e ser mais clara.

- Ninguém gosta, Kim. – seu tom agora era conciliador - Mas não é fácil o que temos de enfrentar aqui dentro. Mais de oito horas de treino pesado, pouco tempo pra nós mesmas... não temos tempo e nem nervos pra encarar uma dieta. Não sei se alguém consegue e sinceramente... eu me conheço, eu não sou uma delas.

- Esse é o caminho mais difícil.

- É sim. Eu não acho que vomitar seja a melhor coisa, eu não gosto, acho nojento... não é divertido. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Só faço o que tenho de fazer. Nós fazemos o que tem de ser feito para estar aqui.

- Nós?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Kim... eu sei que você também faz isso. Claro que não com freqüência... evita ao máximo, prefere ficar sem comer o que não deve e que na certa também acha nojento. Admita.

- Sim, desculpe... - estava sem jeito - Mas é que... é que...?

- Uma promia conhece a outra só de olhar. Não fique se atormentando com isso. Ninguém me contou. Simplesmente poder de observação.

- Por favor, Adelle... promete que...

- Fique calma. Não vou contar isso a ninguém. Pode confiar em mim.

Kimberly sentiu-se mais tranquila. Adelle parecia entender o que se passava na sua cabeça. E o melhor de tudo: não se sentiu julgada e nem discriminada.

- E aí? Quer? - ofereceu o chocolate. - Tenho vários deles, pra consumo próprio.

- Não, obrigada.

- Não se preocupe. Pode dar um jeito nisso depois. - pausa - Pense: quantas privações passamos quando estamos aqui? Não me privo de comer algo quando tenho vontade. Deveria pensar nisso. - sorriu - Eu não vou cobrar de você!

Ficou pensativa. O argumento que Adelle apresentou era certo. Já passavam por tantas privações para estarem ali... e estava com vontade de comer algo doce.

Amava chocolate.

Precisava de chocolate.

Seria capaz de matar para sentir aquele sabor delicioso.

Nunca uma barra de chocolate pareceu tão tentadora.

- Aceito.

Adelle estendeu-lhe a barra e Kimberly deu uma boa mordida.

- Huuuummmmnnmmm...

- E aí? O que achou? Doeu?

- Maraviiiiiiilha!!

Deram boas risadas enquanto dividiam o doce. Conversavam sobre vários assuntos enquanto não acabavam. Tomavam o cuidado de não sujar as mãos e nem a roupa de cama.

- Olha, quando eu estava na minha cidade, eu adorava fazer brigadeiro!

- Brigadeiro? Cara... eu aaamooo...

- Puxa, Kimberly, você é meio maníaca por chocolate.

- Ah! Me diz qual a garota na nossa idade que não é?

- É, você tem razão.

- Quando eu estava na minha, comia muita bobagem... - pausa - Não ficava muito em casa, então rolava um hambúrguer de vez em quando, batatas fritas...

- Puxa, daria tudo por hambúrguer e fritas...

- E por que não come?

- Uma coisa é contrabandear chocolate e doces. Outra é uma coisa engordurada e daquele tamanho.

- Tem razão. Eu também sinto falta, mas nada que um bom chocolate não possa fazer.

Após algum tempo...

- Agora temos que fazer.

- Temos mesmo? – Kimberly perguntou, de forma triste.

- Se não quiser que isso apareça na balança de manhã...

- Aparece tão rápido?

- Não sei. Não gosto de arriscar. O problema é que prefiro sacrificar o doce do que ficar sem café, almoço ou jantar. Isso é supérfluo. Aquilo é o básico.

- Não tenho prática.

- Se sabe o bastante para fazer então não há problemas. O resto vai aprender depois.

- O resto? – pareceu incrédula - Ainda tem mais?

- Claro. Acha que a coisa se resume as tabelas de calorias? - sorriu - Se fosse só isso nossa vida seria mais fácil, mas há um monte de outras coisas. No início vai parecer estranho, mas logo vai perceber a diferença depois.

- Diferença?

- Na balança. Isso pra nós é muito significativo. - tentou ser solícita - Se quiser eu ensino.

- Leslie sabe fazer isso?

- Leslie sabe tanto quanto eu.

- Ela nunca me disse nada.

- Ela quer ser a melhor, e considera esse o segredo. - envenenou Adelle - Acha que Leslie dividiria esse segredo com você e se arriscaria a perder o reinado?

Kimberly ficou quieta. Além de estar ouvindo o que agradava, também estava tendo idéias distorcidas a respeito dela. Não estava sendo contrariada. Isso era ótimo.

- Leslie diz que não faz mais isso.

- Mas não adianta apagar o passado. Já fez e foi por isso que ela chegou onde chegou. Querer renegar não adianta. Ela continua fazendo.

- Eu sei... - pausa - Ficava me contando sobre uma garota, uma tal de Christy...

- Christhy MC'Quen... e quem se esquece? - fez um tom de quem aliava desdém com piedade e nostalgia - Ela não conta. Não soube se controlar, foi fraca, longe demais. Não serve de exemplo pra nós.

- É.

- Agora vamos. Esquece essa Leslie, esquece essa história toda.

Foram juntas para o banheiro. E o tão conhecido ritual que se seguiu marcou a cumplicidade estabelecida entre as novas companheiras de quarto.


	11. Auto Estima e Inversão de humores

**Capítulo XI**

De manhã.

Como de costume Adelle ocupou o banheiro. Mas Kimberly não se importou dessa vez. Por dois motivos: era o segundo dia; e também porque acordou bem humorada. Aquela conversa, aquele apoio que recebera tinha levantado sua auto estima, tão em baixa ultimamente. Jogar a culpa para cima de Leslie tinha sido uma injeção de ânimo.

Mas ainda havia o chocolate. Guloseima capaz de provocar grandes alterações no dia-dia de uma pessoa. Sobretudo no de Kimberly, incrivelmente suscetível ao efeito de hormônios.

O treinamento naquele dia rendeu bem mais. Recebeu elogios de Schimdt por seu desempenho. Sentiu-se feliz, satisfeita. Elogios faziam bem para o ego... Kimberly estava longe de ser a pessoa que os recusaria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alguns dias depois: uma das pesagens

Uma fila marcava o ritmo daquela ditadura. A pesagem não era feita em particular. Se algo tinha de ser dito, era dito na frente de todas.

-Precisa emagrecer dois quilos.

-Mantenha seu peso assim.

-Emagreça 500 gramas.

-Se perder mais peso, vai ser mais fácil.

Schimdt nunca estava satisfeito.

O pior era ver o sermão para as novatas. Não havia nenhuma há tempos mas lembrava-se como tinha sido duro ouvir o que ouviu na sua primeira semana.

_-Precisa perder quatro quilos._

_-Quatro quilos? Mas estou no peso normal para minha altura!_

_-Você quer ser normal ou ser a melhor? Acabou a brincadeira... aqui a ginástica não é só mais um esporte. Aqui é uma coisa séria. Se quiser estar no topo precisa ser mais ágil, mais rápida e ir mais alto, e a única forma de fazer isso é sendo a mais leve! Será que entendeu?_

_-Entendi..._

_-Perca quatro quilos._

Lembrava-se perfeitamente da vergonha que sentiu porque todas as outras meninas ouviram: era a mais gorda do ginásio. A MAIS GORDA DO GINÁSIO! Sentira-se massacrada. Nunca tinha passado por nada tão humilhante na vida.

-Kimberly!

-Hã? -estava distraída.

-É a sua vez. -avisou Adelle.

Obediente e sem pensar muito, subiu na balança.

-Hummm... -estava analisando, anotando algo na prancheta. -Parabéns, Kimberly. Perfeito!

Bastou isso para que ficasse feliz pelo resto do dia.

Adelle também saiu-se bem naquela prova de fogo. As duas comemoraram muito, mas em silêncio antes que ouvissem uma bronca.

Normalmente depois de serem pesadas as meninas começavam a se aquecer. As duas fizeram o mesmo, mas Kimberly manteve-se atenta ao restante da "cerimônia".

Foi a vez de Kate. Schimdt não falou nada, nem que sim nem que não. Foi o suficiente para saber que estava no limite. Nem Schimdt e nem os auxiliares falavam de seu peso. Kate simplesmente não dava margem a implicâncias e nem se mostrara disposta a ceder. Mas o treinador parecia tolerá-la porque tinha talento e chances reais.

Logo depois foi Leslie. Schimdt olhou para a prancheta e logo depois lhe lançou um olhar reprovador.

-Você engordou. -limitou-se a dizer num primeiro momento. -Precisa emagrecer dois quilos.

-Eu estou no peso que me indicaram até agora, senhor...

-É, mas não é suficiente. Emagreça dois quilos.

Leslie desceu da balança. A expressão estava estranha. Kimberly reconheceu nos olhos dela sua própria reação quando tudo começou. Por um momento sentiu pena... mas nada que tenha durado muito.

-Nossa... você viu isso? - Adelle aproximou-se de Kimberly.

-Vi, coitada...

-Coitada? Coitada nada. Agora você vai ver quem é a verdadeira Leslie Reynolds.

Teve vontade de ir consolá-la. Mas logo Kate foi até ela.

_"Vamos ver como ela se sai dessa agora" _pensou, antes de ir treinar.

A noite, já no alojamento.

Quarto de Kate e Leslie. Estava muito abatida depois do que acontecera. Uma palavra de Schimdt era capaz de abalar qualquer uma. Obviamente nem mesmo a sua melhor ginasta estava imune de seu poder.

-Leslie, não pode ficar desse jeito... – Kate tentou intervir.

-Eu sei. Tenho que emagrecer.

-Não, não tem que emagrecer mais. Já está abaixo do peso saudável.

-E por acaso isso é suficiente pra ele? -estava desconsolada. -Puxa... tava bom demais pra ser verdade...

-Se estava bom não faz o que ele manda. Nunca esteve tão bem de saúde, se emagrecer agora vai ter um tremendo problema.

-Sei. – gesticulou, roendo uma das unhas, já pequenas tanto por ansiedade quanto por exigência do esporte - Sei disso, não quero acabar como a Christhy.

-Olha, eu sei que é o seu sonho, mas nunca vai chegar até ele se não conseguir ficar de pé.

-É o meu sonho mesmo... – suspirou - Eu achei que poderia ser diferente. Não quero fazer isso de novo.

- Então não faça!

-Por que isso é tão fácil pra você?

-Talvez porque já tenha visto demais. Você também viu. Sei que é difícil mas vai acabar se acostumando. Precisa estar viva pra chegar ao topo.

-Obrigada Kate. Está me ajudando muito.

No outro quarto.

-Bem feito pra ela. – Adelle ria, enquanto lixava as unhas.

-Por que tem tanta raiva dela, Adelle?

-Não tenho raiva, Kim. Simplesmente não suporto hipocrisia. E Leslie Reynolds não passa de uma vaca hipócrita.

Kimberly sentiu-se mal por ouvir aquilo.

-Bom, vamos parar com esse assunto... como se sente sendo uma das únicas que ouviu um elogio de Schimdt nessa "prova de fogo"?

-Bem. Muito bem. - agradeceu mentalmente por ela ter mudado o rumo da conversa -Me senti poderosa!

-Ihh... essa é uma sensação ótima. Ele leva fé em você.

-Nossa... – sorriu - Estou muito feliz. Acho que não lembro de ter ficado tão feliz assim desde que vim pra cá.

-Sério? Isso é ótimo. Também fiquei feliz, porque você merece. Além disso, porque também fui bem.

-Obrigada Adelle. Você também merece.

-Isso merece uma comemoração...que tal um pequeno banquete pra comemorar? - mostrou duas barras de chocolate, parecendo empolgada.

-Ahnnn... não sei se devo... – respondeu, desanimada - Demorei tanto pra ouvir isso, não quero fugir da balança depois.

-Ei, querida... planeta terra chamando: não é você quem tem problemas com a balança. E tem meios pra evitar que isso apareça no ponteiro.

Kimberly pareceu seriamente indecisa. Era como se estivesse um anjinho e um diabinho aconselhando-a.

"_Qual é, Kimberly? Você merece um chocolate..."_

_"Não... mas isso não é certo. Está violando as regras"_

_"Também é contra as regras passar vontade"_

_"Você não precisa disso para ser a melhor"_

_"Este é apenas um recurso... qual o problema? Só um chocolatezihno... só por essa noite..."_

_"Lembre-se de Christhy... é desse jeito que começa."_

_"Você não é igual a ela. Essa Christhy foi fraca... mas você é forte"._

_"Não pode arriscar sua saúde dessa forma!"_

_"Deixe de ser boba, todas fazem isso. Não vai acontecer com você. Olha só que delícia... chocolate recheado com..."_

_"Pare com isso!"_

_"... nozes, castanhas e avelãs, e mais uma mistura cremosa de chocolate branco e..."_

_"Pare!! Pare com isso!!" _

-Tá bom, tá bom... aceito. -pausa -Esse aqui eu não conheço. É novo?

-É. Você vai adorar. Todo mundo começou a pedir dele agora. Chocolate preto por fora recheado com chocolate branco cremoso, nozes, castanhas e avelãs -abrindo a embalagem -Uma comemoração a altura da conquista.

-Humm... putz... um beijo em quem inventou essa maravilha!

Adelle sorriu concordando enquanto Kimberly voltou a comer. O sorriso que deu tinha muito mais do que satisfação por ela ter gostado do chocolate ou sua vitória contra a balança naquele dia. Havia outros motivos escondidos por trás daquele rosto inocente.

Voltou a comer.

Quando acabaram...

-Bom, agora nós temos que fazer.

-Eu não gostaria disso.

-É uma decisão que você mesma tem que tomar.

-Não quero fazer isso. – repetiu.

-Então não faça.

-Não é tão fácil assim.

-Por hoje não tem mais que temer. Pode até deixar que chegue ao seu estômago, mas o problema é que ele é hipercalórico.

-Imagino que sim. Tudo que é bom é hipercalórico. – tentou parecer como se não se importasse.

-Hoje comemos porque tínhamos um motivo especial. Amanhã não precisa, caso não queira... mas não foi bom sentir-se mais leve nos saltos?

-Foi. –admitiu, a contragosto.

-Nem se sentir poderosa?

-Foi ótimo.

-Pode continuar desse jeito. É o que estou dizendo: só depende de você. – insistiu Adelle.

Pareceu refletir por mais algum tempo.

-Certo, não tenho porque engordar hoje.

-É assim que se fala!

Levantaram e foram ao banheiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias foram se passando muito rápido.

Kimberly e Adelle continuaram se dando bem com a balança. Em cada pesagem sentiam-se vitoriosas. Também, ambas tinham motivo para isso.

Mas as vitórias escondiam muitos sacrifícios: algumas de suas horas de sono eram substituídas por séries de abdominais e flexões. Por algumas vezes vomitaram uma das refeições básicas. E o chocolate da noite não parou por ali.

Kate continuava agindo como a ovelha-negra. Ninguém dizia sobre seu peso. Fazia o que estava ao seu alcance para ser saudável e continuar praticando o esporte. Sabia que estava no limite, e estava bem resolvida quanto a isso.

Leslie não estava com tanta sorte. Com o apoio de Kate não se submeteu novamente aos expedientes que suas colegas usavam para manter-se no peso desejado. Optou pelos exercícios extras. Perdeu algum peso mas não o suficiente para agradar seu técnico. Ouviu novas broncas de Schimdt e estava ficando nervosa. Não conseguia dormir direito. Seus nervos estavam a flor da pele.

Mary percebeu sua angústia e decidiu puxar conversa quando ela apareceu na sala de fisioterapia.

-Leslie? O que está acontecendo com você?

-Não tenho dormido muito bem ultimamente. – esfregou os olhos – Preciso dormir direito por pelo menos algumas horas.

-Também precisa de calma. Anda muito nervosa.

-Dá pra perceber?

Mary fez que sim.

-Essa cobrança... o meu peso... não está bom...

-Se você não sente dificuldades com os exercícios e está satisfeita com seu peso...

-Não quero ficar ouvindo bronca do treinador.

-É mesmo difícil. Está sofrendo uma pressão absurda... mas tente administrar essa ansiedade.

-Se fosse só isso...

-Kimberly, não é?

-É. Parece que a senhora andou conversando com ela... acabou brigando comigo.

-Puxa... lamento muito por ter causado tanta confusão.

-Confusão nenhuma. – suspirou - Talvez tenha sido melhor.

-Ficar com Adelle não é o melhor pra ninguém.

-É... eu sei..

-Fica tranquila. Seus problemas vão acabar se resolvendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Já vi muitas meninas caírem por causa de não saberem se controlar. Sei que você também já.

-Já. A Christhy morava comigo.

-Pobre menina... -a lembrança de Christhy era suficiente para deixar Mary com olhos marejados -Então não faça o que sei que está pensando. Não faça! Não vale a pena.

-Não farei.

A conversa se encerrou com um aperto de mão.

Kimberly estava saindo de lá quando viu as duas conversando. Pensou em parar para ouvir, achando que estivessem falando dela, mas como não conseguiu ouvir acabou desistindo.

_"Maldita... é sobre mim mesma... Adelle tem razão, ela é uma vaca hipócrita!"_

Voltou para o quarto. Bateu a porta quando fechou-a.

-Credo, Kim... mas que cara é essa??

Continuava não gostando que a chamassem de "Kim", mas não falava nada. Afinal os chocolates não eram cobrados e ainda por cima lhe dava tanta atenção...

-A Leslie estava conversando com a Mary. E tenho certeza que era sobre mim!

-Tenta se acalmar... pode não ter passado de um mal entendido.

-Não dá, Adelle... você tinha razão. Ela é uma tremenda hipócrita! -começou a andar pelo quarto -Como pude me enganar tanto com uma pessoa?

-Fica calma. -mexeu numa bolsa e tirou dois pacotes azuis -Toma isso aqui.

-O que é isso?

-Chocolate. Não conheço nenhum calmante melhor que esse.

Dessa vez Kimberly não pensou duas vezes. Aceitou sem pestanejar, abriu e tirou o primeiro pedaço com voracidade. E, como se realmente fosse um calmante ou um analgésico sentiu-se mais relaxada após sentir o sabor de seu doce preferido.

-Tá mais calma agora?

-Tô -respondeu, depois de engolir. -Tô mais calma sim.

-Ótimo.

-Mas ainda não consigo acreditar nisso...

-Não culpe apenas Leslie. Ela não é a única hipócrita que temos por aqui.

-Não?

-Kate é outra.

-Kate?? -pareceu surpresa, pra não dizer perplexa. -Mas ela...

-Tudo máscara. Se tivesse noção... eu dividi o quarto com ela e sei.

Passaram a noite conversando sobre o assunto onde Adelle contou a sua versão de como tinha sido dividir espaço com ela por tanto tempo. Versão totalmente distorcida, mas do qual Kimberly, fragilizada não conseguia distinguir. A verdade não era atraente aos seus ouvidos naquele momento.


	12. Folgas e Pressões Irresistíveis

Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

Faltava apenas uma semana para a competição.

Vendo o cansaço das meninas, Schimdt achou por bem dar um dia de folga a elas.

-Um dia? Um dia inteiro?

-É.

-Inteirinho?

-Inteirinho!!

Comemoração geral no ginásio. Todas as meninas começaram a fazer milhares de planos. Afinal: quando elas teriam outra oportunidade como aquela?

A reposta era nunca.

Sendo assim o burburinho foi geral. A animação era contagiante. O único que parecia imune a isso era Schimdt com sua costumeira fleuma britânica e frieza alemã. As vezes deixava escapar um sorriso de satisfação, mas a apreensão pela grande ocasião era muito maior.

-E aí, Adelle? Quais são os seus planos? -perguntou Kimberly.

-Ahnn... não tenho idéia. Vou aproveitar pra fazer minha reposição do estoque de doces pessoalmente. Depois não tenho idéia do que vou fazer. E você?

-Sinto tanta falta de ir ao shopping, ao cinema... de um monte de coisas.

-De comer bobagens é uma delas, estou certa?

-Como você adivinhou?

-Desejo secreto de toda ginasta em dia de folga. Podemos fazer isso hoje.

-Mas... se comermos bobagens teremos que...

-E qual o problema nisso? Nós fazemos, já estamos acostumadas.

-Eu não gosto da idéia... odeio fazer isso.

-Ainda acha nojento? Não tiro a sua razão... mas nem tudo tem vantagens. -fez uma pausa -É como ir a praia, mas antes ter que enfrentar engarrafamento... será que você me entende?

-Entendo.

-Pensa bem: quando teremos outra chance dessas?

Kimberly fez um ar pensativo.

_"Ela tem razão... quando teremos outra chance dessas?"_

Esse era o grande questionamento. Na verdade sabia a resposta. A provabilidade era de uma em um milhão, ou bilhão se quisesse ser mais exata. Só poderiam sair dali em datas especiais como natal, e outras tão importantes quanto.

Pensando no assunto, o diabinho e o anjinho de sua consciência começaram a brigar novamente.

_"Isso é arriscado demais. Não pode fazer isso"_

_"Pensa no quanto seu dia vai ser divertido... não quer se divertir?"_

_"Não há nada de errado em se divertir. O problema é fazer o que está planejando."_

_"Você merece um dia fazendo tudo do qual esteve privada durante o período de treinos!"_

_"Mas o período de treinamento ainda não terminou. Ainda não vai ter folga com o peso."_

_"Que importa o seu peso? Há meios de mantê-lo."_

_"Não pode fazer isso. Não quer pôr sua saúde em jogo."_

_"Ahnn, qual é? Deixe se ser medrosa... é só uma pizza..."_

_"Não fale..."_

_"... tamanho família de catupiry... com a massa bem engordurada..."_

_"Não fale..."_

_"...mas se preferir pode ser um hambúrguer sem alface e tomate dentro... com aquele molho especial..._

_"Não fale..."_

_"... acompanhado por batatas fritas bem crocantes, uma coca-cola gelada, depois um sorvete, ou um milk shake duplo, tanto faz..."_

_"Pare com isso..."_

_"... de chocolate ou de morango... pensando bem é melhor que seja de morango porque pode ser que tenha uma torta, ou um bolo de chocolate nos esperando..._

_"Chega..."_

_"... ou então uma barra de chocolate enorme e apetitosa! Uau! Estou com água na boca só de pensar nisso!"_

_"CHEGA!! EU DESISTO!!"_

-Kimberly? -cantou o nome de sua "amiga" -Não vai responder não?

-Ai, essa é uma proposta realmente tentadora...! Eu aceito!!

-Ah, que bom... eu não tava a fim de encarar o cinema sozinha. Sabe como é... preciso ter alguém pra me tirar de dentro da sala depois de assistir o Brad Pitt...

-Brad Pitt? Tá falando sério? Tem algum filme dele em cartaz?

Kimberly era uma fã inveterada de Brad Pitt, assim como praticamente cerca de 99,9 de todas as garotas do mundo ( pelo menos as que conhecia ) pareciam ser.

Nisso Adelle não era uma exceção.

-Bom, se não tiver nenhum novo, podemos assistir uma reprise de outro dele qualquer pela milésima vez. -fez uma pausa, falava como se quisesse deliciar Kimberly com a descrição. -Talvez fazer algumas compras, por que não?

Compras: outra coisa da qual Kimberly e 99,9 das garotas também adoravam.

-Mas uma coisa confirmada é que certamente vamos fazer um verdadeiro banquete!

Comida! Comida de verdade! Também estava sonhando com isso.

-E ainda seria melhor se os garotos olhassem pra gente!

Esse era o único assunto no qual não estava verdadeiramente interessada.

-E quando vamos poder realizar esse sonho?

-A folga vai ser amanhã. Podemos sair logo de manhã, afinal, em acordar cedo temos grande experiência.

-Beleza!

Naquela noite todas foram dormir cedo ( fenômeno raríssimo observado apenas em véspera de dias de folga ou de competições ) sonhando com aquele dia de folga que prometia ser maravilhoso e promissor. Dia de rainha para elas, que nessas ocasiões, depois de viverem numa rotina tão dura, fazia com que se sentissem garotas normais, que saiam, se divertiam, faziam compras... ou seja: como as adolescentes que eram.

_"Que a noite passe rápido!_

Amanheceu.

Todas as garotas já estavam prontas para sair.

Nunca naquele ginásio houve tanto rebuliço por um dia de folga. Talvez fosse resultado da pressão por causa dos torneios. O fato é que isso não passara despercebido aos olhares de Gunthar Schimdt.

"_Acho que tenho que fazer isso mais vezes"_ pensou ele, vendo a ansiedade de suas pupilas. Todas saltitantes por causa disso.

Baby estava ao lado, e esquecendo o seu mau humor costumeiro, fez um comentário respondendo a uma pergunta.

-Não achei que um dia de folga fosse deixá-las tão animadas.

-Elas precisam de um momento para sentirem que são normais.

-O que é isso? Mas é claro que elas são normais.

-Eu não diria isso, senhor.

-Por que não?

Baby ficou quieta. Não sabia se deveria responder a sua pergunta. Não havia forma de não deixá-lo nervoso, e nem via jeito de ser diplomática.

-Baby... o gato comeu sua língua?

-Não senhor...

-Então por que não me responde? Eu realmente gostaria de ouvir o que tem pra me dizer.

-Bom... elas moram longe da família, em regime de concentração numa idade muito complicada... e treinam praticamente o tempo todo. Essa não é a vida de uma adolescente normal.

-Tenho que admitir que realmente não é. Mas essa foi a vida que elas escolheram. -respondeu Schimdt, sério mas sereno. -Esse é um esporte duro, e o sonho delas exige dedicação integral. Elas aceitaram esse preço.

E Baby nem podia argumentar: era a vida que elas escolheram.

No quarto:

-Ai, ai... nem acredito que vamos ter o dia de folga!! O dia inteirinho!!

-Calma, Kim. Daqui há pouco nós vamos sair daqui e colocaremos todos os nossos planos em prática.

-Mal posso esperar!

-Então, vamos repassar o nosso roteiro: compras, cinema...

-Não dá pra ser primeiro o cinema e depois as compras?

-Sei lá! A ordem dos fatores não altera o produto... pelo menos não nesse caso... depois a praça de alimentação!

-Puxa... acho que só vou acreditar nisso quando chegarmos no shopping.

-Então vamos acabar de nos arrumar logo que o dia é uma criança!

Em outro quarto, o clima era o oposto:

-Leslie... levanta daí. Não acredito que vai ficar na cama quando temos um dia de folga pela frente!

-Não tenho vontade de sair.

-Você anda muito nervosa... sair um pouco desse ginásio vai te fazer bem.

-Estou cansada... -disse Leslie, tapando a cabeça com seu travesseiro.

-Está desanimada. Precisa sair desse marasmo.

-Eu sei, mas...

-Vai desperdiçar um dia inteiro de folga?? Leslie, será que estou te ouvindo direito? -fez graça -Pensa bem: não quer se sentir uma garota normal? Como qualquer uma da nossa idade?

-Tem tanto tempo que não sei o que é isso...

-Então! Vamos sair, ir ao cinema e ver um filme com algum gato do momento, comprar "coisinhas" que certamente estamos precisando... aqueles supérfluos básicos...

Kate queria dizer: maquiagem, cds, dvds e quem sabe roupas?

-... jogar conversa fora... olhar para os gatinhos que certamente encontraremos por lá...

A segunda alternativa não interessou muito a Leslie. Rick ainda estava na sua cabeça. Não se sentia capaz de pensar em outros rapazes...

Mas olhar não custava nada...

-É... acho que pode ser uma boa idéia...

-Então sai daí, ou vou acabar jogando um copo d'água gelada na sua cara!

Leslie levantou num pulo. Se arrumou tão rápido que causaria estranheza em qualquer um.

Se arrumar para ela não era algo tão difícil. Simplesmente não tinha mais vaidade. Não perdia tempo combinando roupas com acessórios. O que tinha era o básico e o clássico, para Leslie mais que o suficiente para uma vida social como a sua: extremamente restrita.

-Mas ainda temos que esperar.

-Esperar pelo que? Não está pronta?

-Estou... mas e o café?

-Café? Que café? -pausa -Por acaso acha que alguém vai tomar café aqui?

Kate percebeu a expressão de Leslie, consternada. Estava ansiosa com a perspectiva de comer fora.

-Não esquenta a cabeça com isso. Vamos!

Pegou a amiga pela mão e praticamente a arrastou para fora do quarto.

-Espera aí! A minha bolsa!

Saíram.


End file.
